My Sick Producer
by Lusitania
Summary: After the tiptonline incident, London decided to continue her web show. Everything is going great until her reliable producer becomes sick and a huge controversy spreads across the globe. Cody x London.
1. I'm Sick

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

"Heeeere's London" Cody announced as they start yet another episode for London's web show. Ever since his return, the show made a huge comeback and became the second most watched web show on the net. The true goal of the web show was also achieved—London gained more hits than her friend Porscia.

"Thank you, thank you…" London exclaimed as she entered the main setting of the production.

"To all my viewers out there, thank you for making my show the second most watched show on the internet right after the monkey performed surgery..." she said, giving the camera her huge smile "…and now, let's sing our theme song" with that, she signaled Cody to play the song.

_'London Tipton's really great, really great, really great…' _The song started playing as London started dancing. _'London Tipton's really great and she deserves the opposite of hate'_

"Which is love!" she finished as she went back to her seat. "Our topic for to day is…" the heiress began as she scanned the room; once again, forgetting what Cody told her "…is…"

"London's mailbag…." Cody whispered to her "…That's always our first topic!"

"I knew that…" London retorted "…I was pausing for dramatic effect"

"Oh boy" the blonde boy simply groaned. No matter what he does, or how many times they do this, London always seems to forget everything.

"Our first topic for today is my mailbag" London said as she faced the camera again.

The computer made a sound to notify them that there's an entry.

"Here's one…" Cody went to the monitor and read the comment "…Londonfan1 says 'nice skirt London'"

"Good one. Well, you can't wear this skirt with a red shirt, they will clash unless it's Valentine's day"

Cody gave a puzzled look. What the hell was that? Her comment was far from the comment of Londonfan1. He would've changed that comment but he's just not feeling well today. He doesn't know why but ever since the morning began, it's like his whole world was spinning. London should be thankful he even made it here without any incidents.

"Our guest for today is Doctor Roberto Le Roz" London gestured to the rightmost corner of the room

"Umm…it's Le Roux" a man in a lab gown said after hearing the mispronunciation of his name.

"Like it matters…" the heiress responded obviously unaffected by the comment. "Doctor what's his name will show us how to detect a fever before it strikes"

"That's right Lon—"

"I'm still talking" London interrupted her guest as she held out her palm in a stop gesture towards the doctor. "For us to know the techniques, we need a volunteer. Can I get one from the audience?" she ecstatically announced.

"Uh-oh" Cody said. He knows exactly who the volunteer will be.

"You sir" London pointed towards him "Get over here"

"London, I really don't want to be a volunteer today" the blonde boy pleaded, already being led to a seat by his boss. Reading comments and making sure the smooth flow of the show is hard enough much less become a volunteer for London's wacky ideas.

"Don't worry, this'll only take a sec" the black haired heiress said as she sat Cody on the couch and called for the doctor.

"Okay son, say aaaaa" the doctor told the boy as he kneeled in front of him, holding out a Popsicle stick.

Cody did as he was told and opened his mouth while sticking out his tongue. He could feel the stick touch his tongue while the doctor examined his throat.

"While the doctor is examining Cody, can I get some comments slash questions from our viewers?" London said as she turned away from the two men.

The computer made a sound to inform them of a comment. Just then, Esteban entered the suite carrying London's Dry cleaning.

"Here's your dry—"

"Esteban, go to the computer and read the messages" London commanded, thankful that she doesn't have to stand.

"But Mr. Moseby needs me"

"Who's daddy owns this hotel?" London said defensively.

"You"

"Who's Moseby's boss?"

"You"

"And who will lose his job if he doesn't do as I say?" she took on a more serious tone.

"Alright" With that, the bellhop went to the computer and read the messages that had accumulated over their argument.

"This one says 'is the little blonde nerd alright, he doesn't look so good'" Esteban read

"Ugh…" London rolled her eyes "…read a comment about me!"

"Okay" with that, the man in green uniform scanned the comments which read:

_Is __Codykins__ alright?_

_I think my __Codylicious__ is sick_

_Maybe you should make him rest_

_I think the little blonde nerd has a fever. _

_CODYKINS NOOOOOOO!_

"Umm, their all about Cody" Esteban finally concluded.

"Ugh, don't worry, Cody is—"

"Not fine" the doctor cut the heiress off "his throat is red, his temperature reached 38.5 degrees centigrade and he's collapsed during our examination" he pointed to the now sleeping martin.

"WHAT?! Wake him up! I can't continue without him!" London stood up and commanded the doctor.

"I'm sorry Miss Tipton but as a doctor, I can't let him do the task of a producer and a manikin in his state. It is my personal opinion that he gets some rest. Beside, can't you cancel the show for just this time?" The doctor explained.

London kept nodding in the entire explanation "Wake him up!" she said again once the doctor finished.

The doctor rolled his eyes as he gestured for Esteban to help him "Bellhop, help me get him back to his suite"

"Yes sir" Esteban said in a hurry as he helped Roberto lift Cody up and led him to the suite.

"Hey, what about my show?!" London yelled after them. Then, she faced the camera again with a big smile on her face. "Stay tuned, we'll be right back!"

* * *

"Zack, why haven't you made out your bed yet!" a blonde woman said. It was a statement not a question. Carey is now royally pissed. She just finished cleaning the living room and the washroom. Cody's bed was made out already 30 minutes ago. Now, it's just a complete mess.

"Huh?" was all Zack said as he looked up from playing his video game.

The single mom simply rolled her eyes as she unplugged the television. If only Zack has the same diligent attitude as his brother. Now don't get her wrong, she loves both Zack and Cody. In fact, the diversity that exists in the personalities of her sons is what makes having them worth it but sometimes, she can't help but wish Zack had at least a tinge of responsibility in his system.

"Hey, I was playing" Zack stood up from the couch.

"That's right. You WERE playing and now, you'll be cleaning. Get to it!" she pointed towards the room where the twins stay. "Your brother had cleaned his bed and you ruined it again so now, instead of one, you'll have to make two beds. Get to it!"

The blonde boy groaned as he lazily went to his and his brother's bedroom to clean.

Carey smiled to her self. Zack actually obeyed her without them having an argument which lasts around 15 minutes. _'If I can, I'd pat myself in the back'_ She thought as she sat on the couch and closed her eyes for some much needed relaxation.

15 minutes into her relaxation, a knock on the door was heard. Groaning, the single mother stood up and went to the door. "Who is it?" she yelled, hand already on the knob.

"Is this the suite of Mr. Cody Martin" a man's voice answered. The voice was unfamiliar to her.

"Yes…" Carey replied as she opened the door "why do you OH MY GOD!!" the mom exclaimed as she saw the younger twin in the sprawled across the arms of Esteban. "What happened?" she gestured to both men as she led them in.

"He collapsed during Miss Tipton's show. It was a good thing I was there…" the doctor began as he followed the single mom in the suite. "…judging from my former examinations, I'll have to say it is viral"

"So what medicines should I give him?" Carey inquired as she helped Esteban lay the blonde boy on the couch.

"None…" Roberto replied "…this fever is viral. No amount of antibiotics can cure it. Antibiotics can only help during bacterial fever not viral. I suggest lots of rest and water"

"I see, thank you doctor" Carey nodded as she looked over the prone figure of her sleeping son. "Thank you Esteban"

"Oh no problem. The little blonde peoples have helped me a lot of times. It's the least I can do" the bellhop replied with that accent of his.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave now" With that, both doctor and bellhop left the suite.

* * *

"Ah-ha!" the unmistakable voice of London echoed through the hallways of the 23rd floor as she spotted the doctor and Esteban. She stormed angrily towards them "Where's MY producer slash manikin?!"

"In his suite" Esteban replied

"Out of my way!" the black haired heiress exclaimed as she pushed the two to the side and made her way towards the Martins.

To be continued

Please review


	2. On The Spot Production

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle. 

**Sick Producer**

**On-The-Spot Production**

"Alright, I'm done cleaning" Zack emerged from the room and into the living room where he saw Cody sleeping in the couch and his mom filling a pail with water. "Hey, I thought he's with London"

"He WAS with London…" Carrey replied, walking up to the living room carrying a small towel and the bucket of water "…it was a good thing they had a doctor as a guest or else we wouldn't have figured out that he has a fever" with that, the single mom laid the towel over the sick boy's forehead. Just then, a knock on the door was heard. 

"Zack, could you get that?" The mom gestured towards the door. 

"Sure" the older twin replied as he went to the door. "Who is it?" his hand was already in the process of opening the door to allow the visitor to enter. 

London didn't wait for the door to fully open as she pushed it to the side and entered the room. "Cody! There you are! What are you doing here! We have a production to shoot!" 

Carrey simply looked up to the black haired heiress "He's sick London"

"He's my producer and I need him for my show!" London retorted.

The single mom simply stared at the girl in front of her for several minutes. "He's sick, London" she repeated "If you really want him in your show then I'm sorry but the best thing that you could do to him right now is filming him while he's in his sleep" with that, she stood up and headed for the kitchen. 

Heiress gave out an exasperated sigh as she looked down on the sleeping figure.

"You know, I could help you with your problem" Zack entered the scene as he walked up to London. This could be, after all, his big break. He could appear online and be discovered by talent scouts! 

"I don't want you, I want Cody!" London replied as she pointed to the prone figure on the couch. 

"Well too bad, but mom said the best you could do with him right now is to film him in his sleep!" 

Suddenly, the heiress's eyes lit up, as if to get an idea "That's it!" with that, she ran out of the suite and into the elevator. 

"What was that all about?" Carrey asked as she returned from getting a juice from the kitchen. Zack merely raised his shoulders in an 'I-don't-know' gesture.

The mom simply rolled her eyes as she went to her room to get dressed. She'd love to stay and observe her sick son but she has to rehearse her next act. Apparently, the Japanese ambassador is checking in again and Mr. Moseby told her to give a 101 show for tonight. 

"Zack, will you watch over your brother for me?" she said, already walking out of the room. 

"Yeah, yeah…" was all the older twin said as he waved his mother goodbye and closed the door

* * *

"Take that alien scum!" Zack exclaimed as he played his video game. It was briefly interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" he shouted, not considering whether his brother would wake or not. 

The guest, which turned out to be London, entered. "I'm here to shoot my show"

"Nuh-uh!" Zack retorted "You can't have it here. Cody's sick"

"Uh-huh!" London fought back "I happen to own this hotel"

"Well sorry but sometimes, there are some things an owner can do and some she can't!" 

"I'm shooting my production here!" 

"No! " the older twin crossed his arms over his chest "And there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind" 

"Ten bucks" 

"Make it twenty and I'll even guard the door for you"

"Deal!" with that, they shook hands, Zack taking the twenty dollar bill from London and London calling in Esteban who is carrying a video cam needed for the production. 

"I'll call you when someone comes in" Zack reassured the two as he went out of the room and closed the door. 

"Oh Miss London, please forgive me but I really don't think this is a good idea" Esteban nervously held the camera in both his hands. He could still remember what he watched last night about a bear protecting her cub. The images portrayed in that show made him remember the words Carrey told him when Zack went to math camp to take Cody home

"_Ever seen the one about what a mother bear would do to protect her cub?"_

He really don't want to be the first human to be mauled and torn limb from limb by a mother bear which in this case, is a Carrey. 

"There's nothing to worry about" the heiress assured her companion as she positioned herself by the couch beside Cody's. "Now, turn on the camera and start filming"

"Okay" reluctantly, the bellhop opened the video cam and started to record the events. 

"Welcome back to 'Yay me' with your host, me, starring, me!" London ecstatically announced as she smiled to the camera. "Today, we're about to see how hideous a person looks when they catch an ailment" with that, she stood up and gestured for Esteban to follow her. 

She stopped just in front of Cody's face "Here is a boy who just caught a really nasty fever…" she pointed to her producer's sleeping face and watched as her camera man closed up on it "…you could see how hideous his skin color is and you can even hear the ugly sound he makes" 

"Uh…miss London…he's just groaning" Esteban pointed out her remark on the ugly noises. It is, after all, natural for people to groan in their sleep. 

"Yeah, and its sound ugly compared to my groan!" London said defensively as she glared at her camera man. 

"Okay, sorry. Continuing…"

"Now…" she began again until her eyes started to scan the room. "….umm…" it was obvious, even to her, that she lost her train of thoughts. Usually, when she's in this tricky situation, Cody would save the day and tell her the next subject, as if he knows what was on her mind. But now that the boy is asleep, well, let's just say she as on track as a drunken train. 

"Well, that concludes our topic, for now at least" with that, she gestured for Esteban to stop filming.

* * *

'_Ow, my head hurts'_ Cody thought as he slowly regained consciousness. He squinted his eyes a little to protect them from the sudden light that was introduced and groaned.

"Oh, Cody, your awake" the unmistakable sound of his mom entered his ears. 

"Mom? Where am I?" he looked around the room and immediately noticed the familiar walls and furnishings of their suite. "What happened?" 

"You collapsed during London's show" Zack answered for his mother. 

"Yeah. It was a good thing there was a doctor in the house or it could've gotten worse" Carrey added. 

"I see. What about London's production?" 

"Cancelled" Zack answered immediately. If they delved deeper on the subject, his mother might discover the little deal he made with London. 

* * *

London sat on her computer chair as the monitor showed an hourglass signifying that it is still reading the CD that just entered it's system. When the analysis was complete, windows media player immediately appeared and played the disc. 

"_Welcome back to 'Yay me' with your host, me, starring, me! Today, we're about to see how hideous a person looks when they catch an ailment"_

…

"_Here is a boy who just caught a really nasty fever. You could see how hideous his skin color is and you can even hear the ugly sound he makes" _

It was at this point that she pressed the left mouse button to rewind the CD.

"_Here's a boy who just caught a nasty fever"_

Without her knowing it, she paused the film just as the camera closed up upon her sick producer's face. She was barely aware of the minutes that ticked by as she stared at his face. 

It was a good 23 minutes until she snapped out of it. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ she thought as her heart still stumped rapidly over the realization. Immediately, she ejected the CD. 

To be continued

Please review 


	3. Emergency!

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**Emergency!**

_Ding_

The elevator opened at the lobby as London Tipton entered its majestic halls carrying her pet dog in her arms.

"Hey Maddie, I have a big problem" she said as she walked up to the candy counter where Maddie is arranging all the candies in the shelves.

"What? Ivanna broke a nail?" Maddie said sarcastically as she gave the heiress a glance before arranging all the candies again.

London glared at the blonde for a few seconds before continuing "I can't make my production. Cody is sick and I need someone to take his place as producer"

"What does that have to do with me?" the candy girl turned back to the heiress and leaned against the counter.

"Simple, Cody is smart just like your smart so—"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" the blonde waved her hands defensively "…I've seen what you've been doing to Cody in that show of yours and there's no way I'm substituting for Cody not even for a million bucks"

"Oh come on. It's easy, there's nothing wrong with it"

"Nothing wrong with it? You made him wear a skirt and heels!"

"And it looked hideous on him" London closed her eyes and put her palm on her chest while lowering her head as if grieving over Cody's look back then.

"That's not the point, London. The point is you've been making Cody do all sorts of stuff like wearing heels and skirts. The only thing missing is him juggling a bunch of chainsaws while riding a unicycle!"

"Ooh, that's a great idea!" the black haired girl lit up "Will you do that on my show?"

"NO!" Maddie immediately replied "The point is that I am not willing to be your manikin! I don't have as much patience as Cody has!"

"But—"

"Hey there sweet thang!" Zack cut off the heiress as he leaned by the counter as well.

Maddie rolled her eyes at the familiar greeting "What do you want Zack?"

"A pack of musketeer bars and a whole lot of you" The blonde boy replied, smiling at his all-time crush.

"Oh please—"

"Can we get back to my show now?" London interrupted them. It's just not in her nature to listen to other people.

"Why don't you just ask Zack to help you? I mean he looks just like Cody" Maddie proposed as she gestured towards Zack.

"I don't want him!" London said defensively.

"Suit yourself…" Zack said as he took the candy bar from Maddie's hand and paid for it "…But I'm telling you, you're putting all of these good looks to waste"

"I don't need looks! I need brains!"

"Well too bad but unless you figure out a magical way to make my little brother get better, then you can't use his brains" the older twin took a bite out of his candy bar.

London merely rolled her eyes. What is she to do in these situations?

* * *

"Mom, could you please get me another glass of orange juice?" Cody groaned as he handed his mother his glass. After waking up in the sofa, he transferred to his room to be a less bother and more comfortable.

"Sure thing honey" his mom replied as she took the glass from his pale hands and left the room.

'_Ugh, I wonder how London's web show is going.' _He thought as he looked up the ceiling. It's only been a day and London has cancelled her show yesterday. That he knows for sure and he's worried. If they don't start airing again soon, then the show will go directly to the toilet and all their hard work…

…okay, all of his hard works will go to waste. He's read studies about productions that pause airing in the middle of their prime. Those shows always go to the toilets and become forgotten.

"Here you go honey" Carrey re-entered the room and handed her more disciplined son his glass of juice

"Thanks mom" he gratefully took it and took a sip before going back to his train of thoughts

* * *

"Hmm…" London Tipton looked at the various jewels that adorned the jewelry store with a thoughtful expression on her face. Maybe a necklace and a bracelet will do the thing. She's decided to cancel the production today since Maddie refused and she doesn't want Zack. So, since she'll be airing the next episode for quite some time from now, then she decided that a new accessory would be fitting.

"May I help you Miss Tipton?" the familiar voice of the store manager reached her ears. She's known London here since her birth. After all, this jewelry store had served the Tiptons for nearly 6 generations.

"Yes, I would like to get this and this and this and this" London pointed to various necklaces and bracelets, not caring to give the jewels a second glance.

"Understood" the store manager smiled as she took the jewels from their display stand and went to the cash register to enter the items that will be bought to the computer.

All the while, London continued looking through various items. One item caught her eye.

"Will that be all Miss Tipton?" the manager called but stopped when she saw the item London is looking at.

It wasn't everyday that one would see the fashionable London Tipton looking through men's wristwatches.

London doesn't know why but she feels compelled to buy one for her sick producer back at the hotel. It's as if she could see his peaceful, sleeping face on the mirror that protected the items from several outside forces.

A frown made its way in her face as realization entered her system. Cody has been with her since the Martins entered the hotel. During the whole "piloting your own life" thing, it was Cody who encouraged her to pursue her passion for fashion. He also helped her in many of her assignments and taught her some things in her academics. Her popularity also increased because of the web show that he produced, directed and carried.

"I want this as well!" she said as she pointed to a thin, silver wristwatch that looks like it was the company's newest model.

"Miss Tipton, you do realize that that wristwatch is for men right?" the manager told the heiress.

"Duh, of course I do. I also know I want to buy it!" she's always been jealous of Maddie having Zack at her side. She didn't realize that Cody was hers just as Zack was Maddie's.

"Is it for someone special?" the store manager smiled at the Tipton as she took the elegant watch off the shelf.

London nodded, a huge smile plastered across her face, as she gave the lady her credit card and waited for the things she bought to be wrapped.

* * *

"MADDIE!" London ran to the candy counter, looking exasperated and panicked.

"Wha-what is it?" Maddie quickly replied, thinking that this is an emergency. And with a look of panic across London's face, it might as well be. Then again, knowing the airhead heiress, it's probably just about some fashion disaster or something.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME!" London 's eyes were wide and scared.

"What is it? Did you get a death threat? Caught Cody's ailment?" Maddie inquired "Or did you just broke a nail?"

"No, it's worse than that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I think someone's becoming _someone_ for me"

"Huh?" Maddie gave a questioning look. Its official, the word 'emergency' is different in London's dictionary.

"You know? When some anonymous person becomes someone special to you"

"Oooh, there's someone special in your heart? Scandalous!" Maddie smiled mischievously "Who is it?"

London didn't reply. She just stared into the candy girl with that frightened look. Should she tell her? Will it spread through the world like last time she told Maddie a secret?

"Well, are you going to tell me?" The girl in question said.

Still no reply

Maddie raised an eyebrow at the heiress

"It's Cody"

To be continued

Please review.


	4. It's a Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**It's a Secret**

Maddie stared at the heiress, mouth and eyes wide with surprise at what she just heard. Is she dreaming? Did London actually say Cody? Is it their Cody or a different one?

"Do you mean _our_ Cody? As in, Cody Martin? Zack's twin brother? Your producer?" the blonde asked consecutively.

London nodded, that scared expression still plastered across her face.

"Wow!" was all the candy girl could say.

"What do you mean 'wow'?!" London shouted, almost too loudly as some people turned their heads towards them. Regardless, they all went back to their business immediately. "Rule number one…" she continued, holding up her index finger "…you should never fall for someone incompatible to you!"

"And you and Cody are incompatible?" Maddie raised an eyebrow "Come on London, Cody's not that bad. He's kinda cute actually"

"Maddie, this is serious! Cody and I are _so_ not compatible. I'm rich and he's not!" the heiress exclaimed "He's…" she made a frustrated sound, stomping her foor to the ground as if a child on a tantrum "...ugh….and I'm not!"

"You mean his smart and your not?"

"Hey!"

"He's humble and your not? He's sensitive and your not?"

"Watch it candy girl!" London narrowed her eyes towards the blonde.

"I'm just saying" the blonde in question raised her hands defensively

* * *

"Ugh" another groan escaped his lips. These past few days, that seems to be his lips' favorite word. The fact that Zack is playing basketball inside their room isn't helping relieve his headache.

"Zack, could you play basketball somewhere else?" Cody groaned towards his older brother.

"Like where?" Zack stopped the dribbling and put the ball to one side of his torso.

"Anywhere but here"

"Sorry man, but no can do. Mr. Moseby prohibited us from using the grounds as basketball court"

"And by us you mean you?" Cody narrowed his eyes towards his brother.

"Yeah" with that, the older twin continued dribbling the ball across the room.

Cody groaned as his headache intensified. He tried to muffle out the sound by putting the pillow above his face and covering his ears, with little success.

* * *

London stared at the silver, thin wristwatch that she bought from the jewelry store. It's still in its elegant, small, glass box representing its new disposition. Letting a sigh escape her lips, she set it down and took out the other jewels she bought.

'_What was I thinking?'_ she thought as she inspected the diamond necklace she bought _'Me and Cody? It's like blueberry cheesecake and hot chili peppers!'_

Letting out another, exasperated sigh, the heiress set down the necklace and plopped back down in her Cleopatra-like couch, giving in to contemplation. Lately, the only thing in her mind is her producer. In the first few days of his leave, she convinced herself that it's only because her production is in jeopardy. However, now that she bought him a wristwatch and that every now and then a picture of his sleeping face flash across her mind, it is apparent that the one she really cares about was Cody, not her show nor her popularity poll.

"Ugh" standing up, the black haired woman stood up and made her way to the door. Cody is constantly in her mind which means that it's working overtime. And truth be told, thinking gives her headaches. Maybe a talk with Maddie will relieve her mind.

* * *

"Thank you, come again" Maddie smiled to the woman who bought a candy bar from her. Just as the client left, Mr. Moseby approached her, carrying a mug of coffee.

"Well Madeline, I see sales are up" the black man smiled at the candy girl.

"Yup" Maddie nodded to her superior "I guess all of those hours I spent color coordinating these candies finally paid off".

"Well, good for you" Mr. Moseby grinned at her. He knows that the woman is looking for a raise. Unfortunately, that's not for him to decide. "Carry on then" With that, he turned around and started walking away from the candy counter and back to his front desk.

"Oh wait, Mr. Moseby!" the blonde called out to the manager. She just remembered her conversation with London earlier. At the same time, she also remembered Mr. Moseby's insane hatred towards the twins.

"Hm?" the man in question stopped and turned to her, just after taking a sip of his coffee.

Maddie walked out of the counter and approached him "What if, in some crazy way, London becomes…close to one of the twins? What will you do?" she made it sound like one of those Q and A games girls like playing so much.

The man in question merely stared at the blonde for a few seconds before breaking out to a fit of laughter. "Good one Madeline" the manager said, still laughing.

"I'm serious here, Mr. Moseby!"

"By the time London becomes attached to one of the twins, mankind would be extinct" taking another sip of his coffee, the manager continued his quest to the front desk, still snickering. "London…" he muttered between snickers "…attached to the twins…"

Maddie rolled her eyes. She should've expected her boss's reaction. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she walked back to the candy counter and started rearranging the candies, this time by flavor. It is her personal belief that changing the theme of the candy arrangements helps in the rise in sales.

"Hey there sweet thang!" a voice from behind her said

The blonde rolled her eyes. She knows exactly who that person is.

"Zack…" she turned around, about to come up with a sarcastic comment but stopped immediately when she saw who was with him. "Cody?! Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Resting?"

"No…" Cody shook his head. "…I can't get any sleep with Zack around." He glared at his twin brother beside him "Besides, it is my personal opinion that staying in bed far too long is also not good. Don't worry, mom knows"

"Are you sure this'll do you any good?" Maddie raised a brow. The younger twin looks more dead than her dead grandpa. His skin is so pale and his eyes are droopy and red not to mention the tired voice he's projecting would put any broken radio to shame.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" the sick twin assured.

"Enough about my brother and let's talk about you, sweet thang" Zack entered the conversation, giving the blonde his trademark smile.

Maddie stared incredulously at Zack before replying "Please, our toilet is older than you MAJOR HUNK AT TWELVE O'CLOCK!!"

Both Zack and Cody nearly jumped out of their skins at the blonde's sudden outburst. They looked to where she was pointing and saw a tall man with a buff built and black hair and brown eyes.

"What's he got that I don't have?" Zack complained.

"Armpit hair" Maddie answered bluntly and sarcastically.

"Not to mention lip hair" Cody added.

Zack merely glared at his brother. Just then, London emerged from the elevator and walked up to the small group of three, seeing her sick producer there as well.

"Hey Cody. Are you feeling better?" London smiled at him. Finally his out! That means she can resume her production. Of course, that's not all she cares about. Her production is the last thing on her mind right now. Cody's health is her thoughts's main priority but she can't let him know that. It is her firm belief that this issue must be held in the strictest confidence and that no one must find out about her current 'interest' except for Maddie.

"A little but not enough to help you with the production. Sorry" the blonde boy replied. He hates this. He hates fevers and ailments with a passion. In fact, he hates everything that makes him feel useless. Right now, he doesn't feel useless, he feels like a parasite. This ailment has not only taken away his ability to function well in their small group but has also dragged down London's popularity poll. "Why don't you just ask Maddie or Zack to help you?"

"No way!" Maddie interrupted "Absolutely no way! By the way London, there's a major hunk at twelve o'clock"

"Where?" London turned around and looked through the people in the lobby.

"Over there" the candy girl pointed to the man talking to Mr. Moseby.

London looked at the guy Maddie was referring to. _'That guy is a major hunk? Oh please! I'd rather have Cody any day!'_ She raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the candy girl. "That guy is a major hunk? Oh please! His shoulders look like mountains and he wears too tight a shirt for his own good image!"

The three blondes merely stared incredulously at the black haired woman. Did she just deny a major heartthrob?

"Well…" Cody broke the staring contest "…I'm gonna go back to our suite. I'm feeling dizzy again"

"Okay, Zack accompany your brother" Maddie commanded. She and London needs to have a firm talk about her sudden change of preference.

"What?!" the older twin protested.

"Just go!" the candy girl shout, making the boy jump a little.

"Okay, okay" with that, he went to his brother, already in the elevator and closed its doors.

Once the door closed, Maddie leaned against the candy counter, her face nearing London's. "Is there something wrong with you?"

London gave out a frustrated grunt "I know. Normally I'd tell you to gloss me but…" she looked back to the man, still talking to the manager "…I don't see the appeal anymore. I'd rather have Cody"

If her jaw was the same as a snake's, then Maddie could've sworn her lower jaw could touch the floor. "Oh my god, you _do_ like Cody don't you?"

"Duh…" London replied in a matter-of-factly tone "…you thought I was kidding about the whole Cody issue. Oh please, I haven't thought of anything else but him these past few days"

"It's only been two days" the blonde said bluntly

"What's your point?"

"Oh my god! This is _so_ scandalous! London Tipton likes the son of one of the Hotel employees"

"Shhhh…." The heiress hissed angrily "…be quiet. You have to keep this a secret!"

"Don't worry. No one but us will know about this"

"Good. Cause if the press finds out, then they'll feed on it like vultures" with that, she turned around and left the hotel to do some shopping.

Maddie shook her head as she turned back and started to refill the gaps on the shelves of the candies while a woman, sitting on the couch a few feet from the candy counter, took out her cell phone.

"Hello Benjamin? This is Maurice. I just got a new inside scoop about London's new love interest that is sure to be a hit!" she said, smirking while looking at the door the heiress used to get out of the hotel.

To be continued

Please review


	5. Clueless

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**Clueless**

Maddie hummed a tune as she started arranging all the candies in the candy counter, preparing the store for a new day. The candies are arranged, this time, by price.

"That should do it" she said with a voice of content. She then crouched low to pick up the magazines that was delivered just a few minutes ago. She was about to cut the rope that tied all the magazines together when she saw the front cover.

"Oh my god"

* * *

_Ding…_

The elevator made a sound as it opened in the lobby and out walked London Tipton, her usual smile plastered across her face. After looking left and right (she's learned not to walk immediately after the elevator doors open as one time, she was 'ran over' by a luggage cart) before heading to the candy counter.

"Oh no" the blonde girl behind the candy counter stuttered as she saw the heiress approach. She knows that the first thing London does in the morning is buy an issue of teen pop magazine to see and remind her how popular she is.

"Give me the usual candy girl" London said as she tapped the counter with the tips of her fingers.

"Usual?" Maddie feigned ignorance, pretending not to know. If she's lucky, then London might forget too. After all, the heiress isn't actually the sharpest knife in the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'usual'? You know what I'm talking about. Give me the latest issue of teen pop magazine"

"Teen pop magazine? What's that?" the candy girl smiled nervously.

The black haired heiress glared at the blonde before taking a magazine from the counter. Unfortunately, Maddie's hand flew above the magazines faster than hers.

"What are you doing?" London said as she tried to go past the candy girl's hands that prevents hers from getting an issue.

Their hands crisscrossed across the top of the well organized magazines as London tried to get one while Maddie tried to prevent her from getting one.

"Trust me, you don't wanna see what's the latest issue!" Maddie retorted as she slapped the heiress's hands again and again only to find out that it'll come back two seconds later.

"Why?!" Finally, they stopped as the heiress retreated her hands.

Maddie retreated her hands as well "Just trust me, okay?"

London stared at her for a few seconds before replying. "Okay"

"Thank you" letting out an exasperated sigh, Maddie finally relaxed. It turned out to be a bad idea as on that very moment her shoulders slumped, London's hand shot out and took a magazine.

"Hey!" Maddie yelled.

The Tipton merely tuck out her tongue as she turned her back against the candy girl and read the cover page which says:

"_**Hot Celebrity, London Tipton's New Love Interest: The Son of a Tipton Employee"**_

An obnoxiously loud scream shook the entire building as soon as the heiress finished reading the cover page.

* * *

Cody nearly fell off the bed as he was woken by something which sounds awfully like a scream.

"Did you hear someone scream?" he asked his twin brother who's still buried under the sheets on his bed.

"Mm-hmm" was all the older twin said, more like groaning it than actually saying it.

Cody merely rolled his eyes. At least his fever has gone down from 38.5 degrees down to 37.8 degrees centigrade. He still feels dizzy every now and then but that's something a few walking could deal with.

Groaning a little, he removed the sheets away from himself and sat on the side of his bed. He hasn't taken a bath these past two days and he needs one, bad. His sheets also need to be changed. He knows for a fact that clean sheets can help reduce the intensity of a fever when compared to dirty ones.

"Zack, wake up. It's already 8:30" he said as he turned to his older brother

"It's a weekend, Cody. Let me rest" Zack groaned, shifting a little.

"Okay" with that, the younger one stood up, took a towel and some new clothes from the closet and walked up the bathroom.

* * *

"How did this happen?! How did they find out?!" London exclaimed to the candy girl.

"I have no idea…" Maddie defended herself. Somehow, she managed to make London calm down until they enter the staff lounge, to which where they are now. "…after our talk, I re-arranged the candies on the counter and had a few customers but no one asked me about you"

"Then how did they find out?"

"I don't know"

London stomped her foot to the ground. Thankfully, the article didn't say who she likes. If she's lucky, the public would think that it's just Lance, the lifeguard.

"Maybe people would think it's just Lance" the heiress said out loud, more to herself than to Maddie.

"London, it says the _son of a Tipton employee._ The moment people read that statement, they'll immediately dismiss Lance" The blonde stated the obvious.

The black haired woman groaned as she sat on a chair and clutched her head. What is she to do?

"Well, what—"

"Oh no!" Maddie's speech was interrupted as the heiress's head shot up and hit her chin.

"Ow" the blonde clutched her chin at the collision.

London merely looked at her with a terrified expression, ignoring the small tingling pain in her head which collided with the blonde's chin "Has Cody read this?"

Maddie's eyes widened as the same realization hit her. Cody may be labeled 'nerd' but he makes sure that he's updated with the current news whether it is educational, political or showbiz-oriented.

* * *

"Ah" Cody smiled as he felt the warm droplets of shower splash across his muscles, seemingly lulling them to relaxation. Baths always calmed him down and gave him a refreshing feeling.

Just then, he heard the main door open and close. He didn't bother to ask who it was. He knows that it was their mom, coming home from her daily morning shopping.

"Cody, is that you in there?" Carrey yelled from the other end of the washroom, already knowing the answer. There is no way Zack will bathe this early, if he's going to take a bath at all.

"Yeah" the boy replied, already pulling the shower curtain and drying himself up. "What'd you bought mom?"

"I bought milk, eggs, maple syrup and some cereal. You think you can eat some pancakes honey?" she replied as she put the bag of groceries on top of the kitchen table.

"No mom. I'll just have some cereal" putting on the last piece of clothing, the vest on top of his long sleeve shirt (I expect you guys know Cody's get up), he walked out of the bathroom door and approached the kitchen.

"Alright" was his mom's reply as she took out the groceries. As she was unpacking, her eyes happened to land on the magazine she bought and read the title page.

"Hot Celebrity, London Tipton's New Love Interest: The Son of a Tipton Employee" she read out loud. For some weird reason, there was a sudden tingle that ran through her spine. Blinking a few times, she dismissed it as some random body reaction.

"Hi mom" Cody's voice alerted her to the presence of her son as he advanced towards the kitchen at a constant rate.

"Hey. Feeling better?" she turned around and set the magazine on the kitchen table

"Yup, I only feel dizzy every now and then but I think I can manage" he sat on the table and took the magazine that is on top of it. He likes to keep himself updated on the current issues. He knows for sure it is not good to be late at anything, including the latest news, regardless of which group it may follow (a.k.a political, education-oriented, science oriented, cultural or shobiz-oriented).

Two seconds later…

"Cody?" Carrey snapped her fingers in front of her son's eyes.

"Mornin'" Zack emerged from the room with his hair all disheveled. He then noticed his mom leaning over his brother's face. "Mom? What are you doing?" he walked up to them and looked at his brother's face.

All his questions were answered when he saw his brother's expression.

Cody was looking at the magazine with his eyes and mouth wide. It's as if he'd gone mute. The magazine has already been crumpled a little due to the intensity of his hold in it.

"What the hell?" Zack's face contorted into that of a questioning look.

"CODY!!" Carrey shouted.

The blonde in question jerked up and blinked a few times, snapping out of his trance. "Wha-what happened?"

"You spaced out" the older twin answered bluntly.

"Well don't blame me…" Cody said defensively "…blame the magazine" he gestured to the magazine he's holding and looked at it "…this is gonna be a production nightmare"

"Why?" Carrey asked.

"Mom, this is a controversy. When someone gains a controversy, it's hard to get any positive attention. This means that recovering London's hits is going to be a nightmare"

Carrey simply nodded, remembering the talk shows she's watched regarding tackling celebrity controversies. It is in those rare times that she realize how lucky she is to be at the Tipton. She may not be as hot or as popular as those international singers but she sure doesn't have all those annoying controversies following her.

"Who do you think this employee is?" Zack asked, reading the front page.

Cody merely shrugged as he faced his bowl of cereal and took the spoon "Don't know. All I know is that people are gonna be asking about it once London and I resumes her production". With that, he took a mouthful of cereal in his mouth.

To be continued

Please review


	6. He's MY Producer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**He's MY Producer**

_Ding…_

The familiar sound of an elevator door opening sounded off as Cody stepped out of its premises and into the Tipton lobby, with a very familiar destination in mind—the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie" he greeted the candy girl, her back currently turned towards him.

Maddie paused midway in her candy arrangements as she heard Cody's voice. Her conversation with London earlier this morning is still plastered in her head

Flashback

"Remember Maddie, Cody can't find out about this so don't give him any magazines. Understand?" London told her very carefully.

"He probably knows about this London. Carrey always buys magazines" she replied in an informative tone.

"I'm not talking about the issue. I'm talking about how involved he is in this issue, get it?"

"Oh…" Maddie nodded. It was quite awkward when London gives the instructions and provides information.

End of Flashback

Letting out a breath, she turned around and put on a smile "Hi Cody, feeling better?"

"Yup…" the blonde boy nodded. "…I feel a lot better. Do you know where London is? I'm thinking we should resume her production before word of the new controversy spreads out even more"

The candy girl's smile faded instantly "You know about the controversy?"

Cody merely stared at the candy girl. What's so new about an educationally gifted child knowing about the controversies in the showbiz world? "Umm…yeah? Why? Am I involved in it?"

"N-no…of course not! Why should you be involved?" Maddie replied almost too suddenly. Sweat started pouring down her whole body. Keeping a secret isn't really the easiest things to do in the world.

Cody raised an eyebrow "That was a trick question Maddie. You didn't have to answer it"

"Uh-huh" the girl in question forced a laugh "I knew that"

The blonde boy's face contorted into pure awkwardness as he stepped backward "Ooookay. See you" with that, he turned back and headed for Mr. Moseby's office.

* * *

"Mr. Moseby…" Cody entered the office of the uptight manager.

"There is a reason why the word 'knock' was invented, Cody" the said manager said, glaring a little at the blonde boy. He hates it when people just barge into his office without a single knock on the door. Has humanity lost its ability to be polite? Or is today's generation far too liberal for the world's own sake.

Cody ignored the remark and continued "…have you seen London?"

"Have you tried her suite?"

"She's not there"

"Then she's probably out shopping. She'll be back in a few hours…" the black man replied "…now if you will excuse me, I have some paper work that needs to be finished" with that, he shooed the blonde boy out the door.

"Okay, thanks" the boy in question turned back and left the office. He'll just have to wait for London at the lobby.

* * *

"Hmm…" London stared at the various collections of dresses and clothes in the mall. She likes this particular store because it is popular to celebrities. Why? It is simply because this store prevents any paparazzi from coming in giving her, and other celebrities, the comfort of privacy.

"Oh hi London" a voice from behind her was heard. She turned around and saw…

"Oh, hi Tiffany, hi Chelsea" she smiled towards them. Her two friends, and enemies at the same time, approached her.

"Great that you're here, I was just about to go to your hotel and ask you about that controversy in the magazine" Tiffany smirked at the Tipton.

"Yeah London, who's the new guy in your heart?" Chelsea backed Tiffany's earlier inquiry.

"It's none—"

"Forget about answering…" Tiffany held up her palm, cutting off the Tipton's speech "…why don't you just introduce us to him? We're going to your hotel afterwards anyway"

"But—"

"Great, let's go" the dark haired once again cut the heiress off.

London had no choice but to lead her two 'friends' to the hotel. She just hopes everything goes well.

* * *

'_Where is she?'_ Cody thought impatiently as he looked at his wristwatch again. Though he may be feeling better, he only has a certain time limit before he has to lie down again to prevent himself from throwing up brought about by dizziness and headache.

The blonde boy plopped back down on the hotel couch in the lobby. If in three minutes she's not here yet, then he's gonna have to go back to their suite to rest. For the time being, he decided that some contemplation should past the time.

The very first topic that came to mind was the current controversy regarding the heiress. Who could be that lucky boy in her heart? Not only will he have one of the richest women on earth, he'll also have the prettiest. Truth be told, it pained him to see London with another guy but he has long accepted the fact that he and the heiress won't share a fairytale as a couple. He's just the friend beside the princess…

Nothing more…

…but could be less.

"Ugh!" Cody growled as he buried his face in his hands. This is why he hates romance. He's always the man behind one of the couples. In Zack and Maddie, he's the man behind Zack, always giving his brother whatever he needs. In his Mom and Arwin's relationship, he's one of the men behind the both of them. And on a more personal basis, London and whoever she wants. He would usually, along with Maddie, be one of the people to give her advices.

Letting out another growl, he decided that watching the minutes tick by would be better. His headache is coming back with all these thinking.

Three minutes later…

"That's it" standing up, the martin started his way towards the elevator. As if on cue, however, the very moment he stood up, the door opened and in come London and two of her wealthy friends. _'Finally'_ he thought as he redirected himself towards the three.

"London!" he called out to the black haired heiress.

London stopped in her tracks and turned towards the boy who called her. "Cody? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Good news for you. Now we can resume your web show"

"Uh, London, who's the kid?" Tiffany interrupted the two.

"Oh, that's the little blonde nerd I was telling you about…" Chelsea answered for London "…you know, her producer"

"Oh, yes…" the dark haired woman lit up "…the boy with the skirt and heels"

Cody's eyebrows almost knotted together at that remark. That was an embarrassing image to be remembered. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on the current situation "Anyway, I'm thinking we should start our web show as soon as—"

"Hold it, nerd…" Tiffany cut off the blonde boy "…you are London's producer, right?"

"Yeah, that's me" Cody nodded. He doesn't like this girl. She's rude. But then again, he doesn't like most of London's rich friends.

"Excellent…" the dark haired woman smirked. She knows for a fact that that web show this kid produced doubled London's popularity to exponential proportions. In theory, the web show should produce a similar effect on her "…you see, I have been planning on making my own web show, so I've been thinking—"

"NO!" London immediately interrupted. She knows exactly where this conversation is going. She grabbed Cody's arm and dragged him towards her "He's _my_ producer. Look for your own"

"Excuse me?" Tiffany grab hold of Cody's other arm "I don't think you should decide whether or not he should come with me" with that, she dragged the boy to her side.

"Oh yes I can!" London pulled on Cody's arm, attempting to break the other girl's grip on him.

"No you can't! He'll be producing my web show. Now let go of him!" Tiffany dragged Cody back towards her.

"Nuh-uh, he's MINE!" the boy was harshly pulled back to London's side.

"No, he's mine!" it was like tug of war, the boy being pulled to one side as the other finishes her speech.

"Guys, you may not know this but we nerds are not muscular" Cody tried to break free from their grip but with little success as he continued to be the middle man in this game of tug of war.

"Let him go, he was with me first!" London pulled him back.

"Not anymore. He's my producer now!" Tiffany pulled him out again.

"By then the dinosaurs will be extinct!"

"Oh please, the only dinosaur today is that Komodosaurus. They're as good as extinct!"

"It's called Komodoceratops"

"It's called Komodo Dragon and I'm called the boy who should never play human tug of war" Cody intervened. Being pulled from left to right is not his idea of relaxation.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" both girls said in unison.

"You know this'll be a lot better with popcorn and some soda" Maddie said to Zack as they watched the tug of war from the candy counter.

"I like the way you think, sweet thang" Zack nodded. He would love to help his brother out but where's the fun in that?

"I have an idea…" Cody tried to break the sequence. His headache is starting up again "…why don't Tiffany guest star in you web show" he turned to the familiar heiress of the Tipton.

"Fine" London rolled her eyes, still not letting go of his arm. There's no way she'll give Cody up.

"Alright then…" Tiffany smirked, letting go of the boy, to Cody's relief of course. "…Why don't we air your next web show in my party that I will be having this Saturday? It's a couple's party"

"Fine by me" London dragged Cody to her side. She hates it when other girls touch him, or even flirt with him.

"Oh that's a good idea…" Chelsea entered the conversation "…I'll bring my boyfriend too"

"And I'll bring mine" the dark haired of the two raised her eyebrow towards the Tipton.

"That's a good idea…" personally, he is impressed at these two to come up with an idea. The idea is not brilliant but with the current number of brain cells these two have, then he'll have to congratulate them for thinking such a plan. "…and London…" he turned to the familiar heiress "…why don't you bring your mystery man too"

"Oh that's a great idea!" Tiffany smirked "…he's right London. Why don't you bring your mystery man so we can meet him?"

London forced a laugh. If only Cody knew how involved he is in the controversy. "I'd love to, but—"

"It'll sure to be a hit!" Cody smiled at himself. "We'll interview Chelsea and her boyfriend, then Tiffany and hers. And then…" Cody turned to London "…we'll interview you and introduce your mystery man. It's sure to be a hit in the internet. I bet everyone in the world will watch it. Heck, the media may even want to cover it"

"Huh?" was all London could say as she lost her grip on Cody's arm.

All the while, Tiffany looked at Cody with a thoughtful expression. No wonder London's web show was so successful. This kid comes up with ideas in a matter of seconds. Not bad for his age. His looks aren't that bad for a nerd as well. Well, at least now she knows why the heiress refused to let him go so much "Well then, we'll meet up in my daddy's yacht this Saturday. Bring your mystery man" with that, she turned around and left.

"See you there" Chelsea waved goodbye as she followed the other one out the revolving door. She tried to get out through the spinning doorway but unfortunately, her brain doesn't have enough cells to let her through as every time she moves forward, she hits the slabs of glass doors that are spinning.

Cody and London simply stared at the girl as she bumped again and again to the revolving door. After about 12 tries, she gave up and opted to use the non-revolving door at the side instead.

"Well…" the blonde boy smiled to London "…I'd better start the preparations for Saturday's show. Today is Tuesday. That should give you and your mystery man some time to prepare too" with that, he left and went to the elevator, pressing the number 23. His fever is striking again and he has no intention to collapse in the lobby.

"Are you alright?" Maddie approached London as soon as the elevator doors closed. Zack left for the game room the moment the game of tug of war ended saying something like "there's nothing interesting to watch anymore"

London merely stared into empty space. What is she to do? Who is she going to bring?

"London!" Maddie shouted to her ear, making the heiress jump a little.

"Huh?" London snapped out of her trance and turned to Maddie.

"I Asked you if you're okay" the blonde girl said.

The heiress merely nodded. Today is Tuesday. She has three days to prepare for Saturday. What should she do?

To be continued

Please review


	7. Possessiveness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**Possessiveness**

Wednesday…

London stared at her alarm clock that displayed the time—7:30 a.m.—and the date as well as the day—Wednesday—two days before Saturday.

Normally, she would be up at around 9:00 or 9:30 but she just can't sleep last night. Thoughts of her blonde haired producer filled her thoughts rendering her unable to sleep peacefully. Truth be told, however, she really doesn't mind having Cody's peaceful face plastered in her mind. She kinda likes it.

* * *

"Cody, are you sure you're okay to go to school today?" Carrey asked her less healthy son as she watched him eat cereal. Zack still isn't up yet, no surprises there, and Cody is already preparing for school. She knows how her son loves learning but this is a completely different situation. He still has a light fever and gets dizzy every afternoon.

"Don't worry mom. If anything happens or if I feel the slightest bit of nausea, I'll head straight to the nurse's clinic. I'll also inform the professors of my current condition" The boy in question replied before consuming his breakfast cereal yet again.

"Alright, if you say so"

* * *

"Cody, how are you feeling?!" The principal greeted one of her best students. The boy is very popular among the faculty, mainly because he's good at every subject and practically every teacher wants him to be in their class.

"A little better…" Cody replied. "…I still have some minor headaches and nauseas but that's not gonna stop me from getting an A in every subject today!"

The principal can't help but let out a smile. It soon faded when a familiar blonde entered the school "Zack…."

The older twin is also popular among the faculty mainly because all teachers have been smart talked by the boy and that almost everyday, he gets sent to the principal's office.

"Hey there P" Zack nodded towards the principal's direction.

"It's principal to you, Zack…" she gave the boy a small glare "…hopefully, you and I won't be seeing each other today and…" she turned to the more obedient twin "…I am hoping to see you in my office, Cody. We need to discuss that debate we'll be having this Friday. I'm sure we'll win by a landslide with your brains" giving the boy a small pat on the back, the faculty walked away.

"Goodbye ma'am" Cody waved to the principal with a smile which immediately disappeared when he turned to Zack who is glaring at him.

"Shame on you" was all his older brother said before turning around and leaving for soccer practice.

Cody merely shrugged it off as he started to walk to his destination—biology—when a voice from behind called him. Actually, it was more like voices.

"Cody, it's good to see you"

"Really, really good to see you"

Smiling to himself, he turned around to greet the familiar female twins "Janice, Jessica, good morning" (To those who does not have any idea who Janice and Jessica are, they are the twins who made their debut in "Twins at the Tipton". They were the twins that Zack and Cody went out with for a double date. Cody ended up getting them both)

"Good morning" the two said in unison.

"Are you feeling better?" Janice asked first. "You know it's bad to force yourself when you're not really feeling well"

"Really, really bad" Jessica added.

"Don't worry girls, I'm fine. I'm just less than or equal to 0.9 degree centigrade above the normal body temp" the blonde boy replied. He likes these two. They're very…interesting. Of course, Zack would be giving him piercing glares when he finds out about this little meeting he's having with these two.

"Oh, but that still means you have a fever" Jessica gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get through the day" Janice approached him and took some of the books in his arms

"Oh no, don't bother yourself with me" Cody tried to get his books back

"Oh, but we'd love to help"

"We'd really, really love to help"

The boy thought about it for a moment. He knows women's mentality. When they've made a decision, there's no changing it. Besides, hanging out with these two should be a nice break from the usual routine he's fallen into everyday in school "Well, alright then. If you say so. Thanks!"

The two merely smiled at him as each of them took an arm from the boy and started walking away, with Cody in the middle.

* * *

"Maddie!" London approached the candy counter with a panicked expression.

The girl in question, whose back is currently turned towards the Tipton rolled her eyes. She knows exactly what this is all about "Let me guess…you're attending a couple's party this Saturday and you need to bring your mystery man for the production that Cody and you will be airing there" she turned around to face the heiress. "And you're here to ask me what to do?"

"Gasp!" London exclaimed as she put her palm on her slightly agape mouth "How'd you know?"

"Because this is the fourteenth time you asked me today!"

The black haired girl merely shrugged it off "Anyway, what do you think I should do?"

"I told you, just tell Cody the truth. He's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll understand"

"No way! Is that how you treat your boyfriends? Ugh, no wonder you don't get a lot of boys"

"Uh…" Maddie gave out a disgusted gasp "Well excuse me but at least I tell my boys the truth not hide from them the fact that their part of a world wide controversy!"

"That's because you yourself never become a part of it!"

"Well sorry for being anonymous…" the blonde spat back "…I just don't want such a public relationship"

London didn't reply, her expression changed to that of frustration and sadness. Maddie has a point. The very moment the magazine revealed the relationship she's involved with; her association with Cody has automatically become public. This is not good! Cody is not the type of guy who likes public exposure. Sure, he likes being recognized for achievements in the fields of science but that is just about it.

The candy girl let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, London, I'm really sorry about that last comment. It was out of place"

The black haired heiress simply nodded. "No, no, it's okay…." Letting out a sigh of her own, she continued with her speech "…maybe your right, maybe it's time Cody find out about this"

"I'm glad you've come to the conclusion. Now go tell him" Maddie smiled at her.

"You're right Maddie…." The Tipton nodded "…I have to tell him"

"Right now" the blonde girl made it sound like it was a continuation of her friend's statement

"What do you mean right now? Cody is—"

"Right over there" Maddie pointed towards the revolving door where the boy entered with two girls, one of each wrapping their arms on each of the boy's own arm.

* * *

"Girls, you know you really don't have to accompany me home" Cody told Jessica and Janice as he put his things in the locker. Zack is staying late in school for Basketball practice (How many sports his brother practices in one day is beyond him). The female twins had insisted on accompanying him home because according to them, he shouldn't be going home alone with a fever.

"Oh, but we really don't mind it" Jessica smiled at the blonde boy

"We really, really don't mind" Janice reassured.

"Well…" he gave out a thoughtful expression

"Take it as a request from us" Janice told him

"Yes…Take it as request from us…" Jessica smiled at him "…you wouldn't refuse a girl's request would you?"

"Well, alright, you tucked me into it" with that, the three of them left for the hotel.

* * *

"Ladies, I really appreciate you accompanying me here" Cody said as he and his two companions entered the hotel

"Oh no, it was absolutely no trouble at all" Jessica announced "Not after you helped me and my sister with our chemistry assignment. If you hadn't helped us, the teacher would've failed us"

"She's right…" Janice supported her twin sister "…That was really sweet of you"

"Really, really sweet"

"Where did you learn how to be so sweet and sensitive?"

"Oh don't say that…" the blonde boy was sure he was blushing. Who wouldn't after receiving such compliments from girls?

All the while, he was completely oblivious to one pair of eyes glaring at him and the female twins.

London gritted her teeth from behind her pursed lips as she watched the twins smile and rub their hands on her producer's arms. She was about to go there to give those girls a piece of her mind when Maddie stopped her.

"No!" the blonde girl ran out of the candy counter and stopped the Tipton in her tracks "No, London, no. Control yourself" she put blocked the heiress's path and put her hands up in front.

"Y-your right" as if snapping out of a trance, the dark haired girl shook her head slightly "I-I have to take the high road"

"Yes, the high road" Maddie smiled while nodding, still not letting her guard down.

"Well, see you tomorrow Cody" Jessica said as she and her twin leaned in.

"They wouldn't" London said, her anger flaring up again as she saw the two girls lean in and kissed the boy in both sides of his cheeks in unison. "Oh no they didn't" with that, she started an angry march towards the revolving door.

"London no!" Maddie grabbed hold of the heiress's arm as she tried to prevent her from going after the female twins who're by now, waving goodbye to Cody in the revolving door. "High road, take the high road over there" she pointed to the direction of the lounge while fighting against the Tipton's struggles.

"Sorry Maddie but I prefer a short cut" with that, London broke free of the blonde's grasp and marched up towards the doorway.

"Oh hi London" Cody smiled towards her

"Cody!" she angrily marched up towards him "who were those two girls with you?"

"Ummm, my classmates?" the boy backed away from her a little _'Angry woman! Not Good! NOT GOOD!'_ his brain shouted.

"Classmates? Are you sure their just classmates?" she gave him her famous glare.

"Uhh, yeah? Why?" Cody raised an eyebrow "Are you jealous?" he joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"What?! N-No! Why would I be jealous?" Her anger was replaced by nervousness.

The producer merely stared awkwardly at her "It was a trick question, London. To lighten up the atmosphere"

"Oh…" the girl in question forced a laugh "…I knew that"

Maddie shook her head lightly from the background as she watched the two converse. She's curious on how this'll turn out. London has to learn how to handle her own issues. She should know that money can't solve every problem and that sometimes, she needs to face them head on even with newly manicured nails and blow dried hair. She sometimes have to go out into the open and fight her way out.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she saw the heiress turn towards her. She merely gave her a thumbs up. The said heiress gave her a nervous smile in return before frantically turning back towards Cody.

"Why are you looking at Maddie?" Cody cut off his train of statements when he noticed that his partner looked towards the candy girl's direction.

"Nothing" she frantically turned back towards her producer.

The blonde boy merely raised an eyebrow but simply shrugged it off "Anyway, have you informed your mystery man about the upcoming web show this Saturday?"

"Ummm…" the black haired girl scratched the back of her head. If only her producer knew who this mystery man is. If only…

"London! You need to tell him about this. This is really big. The world will be watching this"

"Say what?!"

"Yeah…" Cody brought out a flyer from his bag and handed it to the familiar Tipton "…Chelsea's butler gave me this when I was in school. He said that his master already made hundreds of copies and had it posted all over every country where her dad's hotel is"

London looked at the flyer which has a picture of a man's silhouette and a question mark as a face. There were lettering in the bottom which read:

"_**Watch "Yay Me" This Saturday and Find Out Secrets to a Celebrity's Love Life and Find Out Who London Tipton's Mystery Man Is"**_

"Oh my god" the Tipton stuttered, her eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Why what's wrong?" Maddie walked up to them and took the flyer. In less than two seconds, her expression is a complete mirror image of London's and nothing could come out of her lips but a simple "Wow"

"What's up with you two?" Cody gave them a questioning look. "London, you should be happy that your web show is being advertised"

The girl in question turned to Cody, a terrified expression painted across her face "Cody…we need to talk"

To be continued

Please review


	8. Density

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**Density**

"Cody…we need to talk"

The blonde boy in question backed up a little. "We need to talk?" he may not be the smartest boy when it comes to romance but he's as sure as hell knows that the phrase 'we need to talk' coming out of a woman's lips is anything but a good thing.

"Well…" London looked back at Maddie. Her every nerve is shaking and shattering.

The blonde girl in question merely gave the heiress a thumbs-up. She's made the mental promise to let London handle this herself. This should help her friend in going out in the real world. Of course, she's only staying out of this mainly because it's interesting.

The black haired girl smiled nervously back at the candy girl before turning back towards Cody who still has that scared expression on his face. "Yeah, it's about the controversy regarding me"

"Well…" Cody's eyebrows knotted "…what about it?"

"You…ugh…" she took in a deep breath "...Cody you're…" she growled a little before continuing "…kinda involved in it"

The younger of the two raised an eyebrow "Umm…yeah…and what about it?"

"Huh?" London gave him a questioning look.

"Well duh…of course I am involved in the controversy. I knew that the moment I read the article"

"WHAT?!" The Tipton exclaimed, her face contorting to that of surprise.

"Chill…" Cody put his hands up in front, trying to calm the heiress down

"How did you know?" she stepped forward. She knows Cody is smart but to find out about her little secret…that goes beyond human intellect.

"I used my common sense…" he made it sound like it was a very basic knowledge "…I mean I'm your producer and your manager. That means that controversies that involve you would involve me since we practically discuss your life during your web show"

"Huh?" London tilted her head to one side.

Cody merely rolled his eyes "What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to worry about my take on this controversy. I may be involved in it but my part in it is very minor. It's no big deal. You should worry more about what your mystery man thinks. You did told him that he's part of the controversy, right?"

"Umm…well…" the heiress lowered her head and scratched the back of it.

"London!" the blonde boy's eyebrows nearly knotted together for the second time "He should know about this. If you don't tell him soon, he might get angry. I know I would."

"You would?" it came out more as a squeak.

"Yeah! Hell, if ever I have a girlfriend who kept this big a secret from me, I'd probably go mad and berserk with unimaginably intense blind rage and uncontrollable fury" Cody said in an informative tone. But his face was totally contradictory because his lips were upturned into his usual bright smile.

London could've sworn that her lower jaw dropped to that floor after the boy's small speech. In her surprise, her brain was only able to come up with two words…

'_Oh Shit!'_

All the while, Maddie couldn't help but slap her forehead. Sweet merciful Hoo Ha! How can someone so _smart_ like Cody be so _dense_?!

"Well anyway, if you need me, I'll be up at our suite" With that, the blonde boy made his way to the elevator. The doors opened a in he stepped, pressing 23. "Make sure you tell him about the controversy. Who knows what he's reaction will be if you reveal it to him in the web show" with that, he pushed the close button.

"You okay?" Maddie spoke as soon as the elevator doors closed.

London turned towards her with wide, scared eyes and a very agape mouth. "Maddie…" she squeaked.

"I'll take that as a no" after giving the heiress a small pat on the back, the candy girl turned around and went back to the candy counter.

* * *

"Hey honey…" Carey smiled as she saw her son enter. Her smile disappeared and turned to a frown when the other blonde boy didn't follow "…where's your brother?"

"Basketball practice" Cody answered bluntly. His fever is striking again and the small conversation he had with London made it worse. She hasn't informed her boyfriend about the entire issue yet! It took a lot of effort to keep himself from frowning and giving her an angry look. Sorry but he's just plain cranky when he's not feeling well.

"What's wrong Cody?" the single mom noticed the somewhat long face her son is making right now.

"Nothing…" the boy in question replied "…I'm just thinking about the upcoming production this Saturday" Taking a seat on the sofa, he went on with his little speech "I mean, can you believe London hadn't told her boyfriend yet about the entire issue?! What is she planning to do? Surprise him in the main production itself?"

"What's wrong with that?" Carey made her way towards her son, placing her palm on his small back.

"Mom…" the boy in question gave his mother a 'what-the-hell' look before continuing "…who knows what his reaction might be? I mean, if all goes well then her mystery man would accept it. But what if it doesn't? He could get angry and argue with her. His rationality could be overtaken with shock and he might end up thrashing all over the place. Worse, he could collapse. What ever the case, the latter cases are anything but good for her image"

"Honey…" the blonde woman had sat beside her son throughout his little speech. She's now rubbing his shoulder with the palm she put on his back a few minutes ago "…I think you're taking this web show a little too seriously. I mean, you're just the producer and your involvement in this controversy isn't very major so maybe you should just relax and make the preparations this coming Friday"

There were a few minutes of silence after that as Cody tried to take in his mother's advice. This is just one of the major things he and Zack are different. He actually listens to his mom's advice "you know what mom, your right. I don't play a major role in this controversy. I should just treat this production like any other productions"

"Exactly" Carey smiled to her son.

"Yeah…" Cody smiled to himself while nodding as well "…now if you'll excuse me, I'll be doing my homework" with that, he stood up and headed for the room.

* * *

"London, calm down" Maddie tried to calm the Tipton. After her shift, she and London have transferred from the public gaze of the hotel lobby and into the private embrace of London's suite.

"How can I calm down? I'm freaking out!" London was walking all over her suite's living room.

"Here's a thought, why don't you use the techniques you learned in yoga class?"

"Tried it…didn't work"

"Then just tell him the truth"

"No! That is absolutely out of the question. You heard him yourself!" taking a seat beside the candy girl, the heiress gave out a glum look "I don't want him to hate me"

"The earlier you tell him, the more he'll understand. I'm sure of it" Maddie gave her friend a small pat on the back.

London didn't feel the small pat. She's far too preoccupied with her own thoughts of fear.

* * *

"Ugh…" Cody groaned as he lifted his head away from the toilet. Less then two seconds later, he found himself leaning in again and vomiting whatever he ate. This is brought about by nausea. Though it doesn't attack during the wee hours of the morning and noon, it does attack during night times, around 9:30 to 11:45 in the evening.

Looking up, the blonde boy checked the time on the wall clock—10:47pm.

"This can't go on like this" he muttered to himself. If this continues, then he'll end up vomiting all over the yacht this coming Saturday.

Another wave of nausea engulfed his system. He automatically leaned in the toilet and vomited another set of disgusting waste products.

"I just hope London's mystery man is a good doctor" he clutched his head, his elbow resting in the mouth of the toilet. before long, he found himself vomitting his dinner over the toilet again.

To be continued

Please review


	9. Confession

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**Confession**

"Maddie!" Cody called the candy counter girl, whose currently arranging the candies and other merchandise in the shelves, as he walked out of the elevator and into the familiar stall. No school today and tomorrow because of something they like to call, teacher's day (or on this case, days. Anyway, I don't really know if they have that kind of day but let's just suppose they have). This certain teacher's day is very special since it involves not one but two days of holiday for teachers. Their going on a resort for the next two days giving him and the rest some time to do the tons of homework the teachers piled up for them to do.

Turning around, the Candy counter girl gave the boy her typical smile. Today is Thursday, one day before the online web show this Saturday. "Hey Cody, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about London's controversy" the blonde boy replied as he leaned in the candy counter. Zack still isn't awake yet (no surprises there).

Maddie's smile disappeared. Lately, that seems to happen a lot. "Why?"

"I need to know the details. Do you know London's mystery man?"

"Umm…" Maddie bit her lower lip.

"If you know him, could you please tell him about the upcoming show this Saturday?"

"Uhh…you see…about that…." the candy girl scratched the back of her head. How should she go about this situation?

"Can you believe London hasn't told him yet?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. That's it! This whole controversy issue between them has gone on far too long. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the counter and behind Cody, the boy following her every move "Cody, what do you think of London? I mean, as a person not in the context of this controversy"

"Well…I think she's really nice. But why the sudden inquiry?" the boy in question raised an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question!" Maddie assertively said making the boy back away a little. She inwardly smiled. She knew neither Zack nor Cody can go up against her "assertive form". "Is that all you think of her? What about her face, her personality and…well you get the point"

Cody stroked his chin lightly. He needs to play with his words very carefully here or his secret admiration for London might be exposed. "Well…she's pretty, no surprises there. She's shallow, but in a good, somewhat funny way"

The candy girl raised an eyebrow. She has feeling this boy ain't telling her everything. "Go on"

"Uhh…" he bit his lower lip. This is not good. He feels like a deer on a free way caught in a car's headlights. And the driver doesn't seem to have any plans of stopping. "…she's...a…wonderful friend" he slowly continued.

"So you and her are just friends? Not best friends?" Maddie smirked. She's got him where she wants him.

'_Well…I wish to be more that just best friends'_ Cody inwardly said. At least, he thought he said it _inwardly!_

"AHA!"

The blonde boy nearly jumped out of his skin at Maddie's outburst. "What aha?" _'Did I say that last sentence out loud?'_

"I knew it, you do like London!" Maddie exclaimed, a big smile on her lips.

"No! What made you say that?!" he tried to put on an assertive face but all he could pull off was a 'Did-I-just-say-that-out-loud?' face.

"Because you said it! And right now you're doing a 'Did-I-just-say-that-out-loud?' face which means that you didn't mean to say it just think it but you didn't, you said it out loud like big fat pig begging for food! You gave your confession so you might as well admit it!" it was like she's a detective interrogating a criminal in a very assertive way.

"Uh-umm-y-you know what, that reminds me…" Cody stuttered, trying to get out of a sticky situation. He went to Maddie, hoping to reveal secrets regarding London's new boyfriend, instead, it was _his_ secrets that were revealed. This is not good "…I have tons of homework to do" he made a mad dash towards the elevator but the candy girl got there first.

"Spill it buster!" she held up a pen light to Cody's face.

Cody blocked the light with one trembling hand as the other went to press the up button "I-I have nothing to spill, honest!"

Maddie sighed, trying to calm down. She got excited far too much in the heat of the situation "Cody…" she put down the pen light and grabbed the boy by the collar. She gave him a gentle, but mischievous smile "…you're smart, right?"

"Umm…I guess?" he could've given a definite 'yes' but he feels like in this situation, saying a blunt yes would result in a catastrophe for him.

"Do you know that we women get angry when someone keeps a secret from us?" her voice was gentle.

Cody knew better than to believe that gentle smile and voice "Uh-huh" he whimpered.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'hell hath no fury than a woman's scorn'" this time, her voice took on a more dark, and scary tone.

All the Martin could do was whimper, shrink, gulp and stare wide eyed at the glaring candy girl.

* * *

London groaned as she slowly regained consciousness, the light from the sunlight outside her window finally registering in her brain. It took quite an effort for her to just look at the clock beside her—Thursday, 10:00 am.

Letting out a small growl, she plopped back down on the pillow. She'll skip school today (again). However, this time, she thinks that her excuse is acceptable—she has some issues to settle. These issues mainly include her wardrobe; she needs to renew it since her dresses were so yesterday, literally. Next, and takes top priority, is the current controversy regarding herself and her producer. Of course, this brings out the sub issue regarding informing Cody about his involvement in this controversy.

"Crap" she muttered. There's just tomorrow to prepare then the day will come. Either she'll tell him today or tomorrow. Massaging her temples lightly, she tried to get rid of the headache ensuing in her head right now. She tried to tell him yesterday but the operation was all but successful. She'll have to try again later today.

* * *

_It was dark. The only light in the room is the fluorescent lamp hanging from the ceiling. It's as if the place was something you'll find in an abandoned warehouse found in the middle of a wet, icky and isolated alleyway. _

_In the middle of this place, a chair with a sturdy backrest could be found where Cody is currently tied, preventing him from any movement. His feet were nailed to the ground just for reassurance. _

"_Spill it buster!" Maddie emerged from the shadows. _

"_I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cody retorted, sweat pouring down from his pores which were exposed thanks to the fact that he's practically been stripped off his top. _

"_I heard you loud and clear. Confess, Cody!"_

"_There's nothing to confess I swear!" the blonde boy denied the accusation. He's accidentally spilled his confession and that alone is irrefutable evidence. Now all Maddie is doing is confirming its reliability. _

"_Liar!" _

"_It's the truth!" he struggled against the binds that tied him to the chair. _

"_Confess!"_

"_No!"_

_Confess!"_

"_Never"_

"CODY!"

Cody nearly jumped out of his skin at Maddie's sudden outburst. He must've spaced out. Looking around, he recognized the place their in as the Tipton staff lounge.

"What the hell happened to you?" Maddie gave him a questioning look

"Sorry…" he replied "…daydreaming"

The candy girl merely rolled her eyes "Back to the issue…" she began "…you like London"

"As a friend" denial is not one of his strong points but he's willing to put up with this one until the very last millisecond. There is no way he'll let anbody know his secret. Besides, he's already given up hope on London. Its better to loose hope than to have a false one.

"No…you want her to be more than just a friend"

"No, she's a friend, a best friend. That's all I ask"

"Liar…" just then, her phone rang. She stuck up her index finger towards Cody, signaling him to give her one second as she turned around and started with the conversation.

"Hello?" she began "Oh hi….uh huh…yeah…I want it delivered today"

You see, her cousin is in agriculture and needs some stuff. And, like all times, she's helping him with the tools. Her cousin had complained about the darkness of the warehouse he's working on and how he needs a steel chair since wooden always seem to break easily. He also asked for some rope to tidy up the equipment. Also, he asked if he could rent a spare warehouse somewhere in the city so that his stock could be close to the trade.

"Yeah…I need a rope…."

Cody's mouth fell open. A rope? For what? Suddenly, he remembered his little day dream several minutes ago. Just for confirmation she's really willing to tie him up? _'No way'_ he inwardly forced a laugh, trying to take out the ridiculous scenario he's painting in his mind.

"No, I need a steel chair and make sure it has a sturdy backrest…" the blonde girl continued.

The Martin gasped at hearing that statement…

"Hmm…a clean warehouse is far too expensive. Any warehouse would do but make sure it's hidden from sight…" Maddie wouldn't take any chances. Her cousin's stock maybe robbed if it's out in the open.

"Eep" Cody squeaked. Is she really planning on torturing him just to get a confirmation?

"Don't forget the fluorescent light okay? I really need that"

Right about now, the blonde boy is biting on his fingernails…

"Oh and by the way, do you think you could throw in some nails too? The really big ones. Enough to hold down a person" she always was a generous sister. Throwing in some nails for her cousin should make him happy. After all, she rented a worn down warehouse and when her cousin sees it, he'll have his work cut out for him. Also, she needs strong nails that could withstand a buff man's force just to make sure the warehouse would be sturdy.

"Okay I confess!" Cody suddenly exclaimed as he ran towards Maddie and fell on his knees, intertwining his fingers together in a prayer like manner "I do like London, I really do!"

Maddie suddenly gave out a terrified/surprised expression at the boy's sudden confession. "I'll call you back" she said as she put her phone down. This is totally unexpected. What made Cody suddenly confess? But then again, let's get back to the issue here, he confessed! "Since when?"

Cody gave out a defeated look. He's said it, there's no backing out now "Since that incident with Todd"

"That long?"

"Yeah, that long…" his voice was in a defeated tone but he'd rather have his secret known than be tortured "…there you have it, my confession, so please, don't torture me!"

The candy girl backed away a little. What the hell is Cody talking about? What made him think she'll torture him? Well…whatever it is, it sure took out a confession from him "Works for me!"

To be continued

Please review.


	10. London's Frenemy

**oneDisclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**London's Frenemy**

"Tell me again why I shouldn't tell London about this?" Maddie smirked at Cody. Their still inside the staff lounge, the place where Cody's secret was revealed.

"Because you're a kind friend?" the blond boy smiled innocently, hoping it would be enough for the blonde girl to shut her mouth.

"Uh-huh…" the candy girl crossed her arms across her chest "…that's not gonna work on me Cody"

"Come on Maddie!"

"I am London's best friend and I'm not gonna keep a secret from her"

"But this is a big secret, it's _my _secret! You have to keep it!"

"Sorry Cody…" Maddie went to the door and turned the knob, about to exit "…but I can't just stay silent about this issue"

"Then I guess you leave me no choice" Cody's voice took on a darker tone.

Maddie turned around, noticing the change in the boy's aura. There's something about it that she didn't like

"Keep it a secret or else!" the blonde boy threatened.

"Or else what?" the candy girl retorted.

"Or else I'll spread across the internet about your near little brush with the authorities when Jessie McCartney stayed here at the Tipton!"

Maddie gasped at that retort. Though kept from public, the teen pop sensation—Jessie McCartney—nearly pulled a restraining order against her during his stay at the Tipton "You wouldn't!"

"I'm a producer of the internet's second most watched web show and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Alright fine!" the blonde girl exclaimed, giving into defeat. If the world is to know about that, and then she'll be one of the most hated women on the planet "I won't tell her!"

"Thanks" with that, Cody went out of the opened door.

* * *

_Ding…_

The elevator opened and out came London, making her way to the candy counter "Maddie?" she asked to no one in particular, noticing the missing staff member of her hotel.

As if on cue, the blonde girl suddenly appeared from the staff lounge, Cody right beside her.

"Where have you two been? More importantly, why are you two together?" London asked, butterflies in her stomach started fluttering around. Did Maddie told Cody about the whole mystery man thing? Or worse, are they getting together? They can't get together! Maddie already has Zack! She can't have Cody too!

"Oh, we just had a little talk in the staff lounge" the blonde boy replied for the candy girl "right Maddie?" he gave her a 'just say yes' smile.

Maddie knew that smile. She knew that that smile comes with a threat. And that threat has something to do with their earlier conversation. Whoever says Cody is the good twin is a big liar. He has ways to manipulate people. And he seems to enjoy it a lot. "Yeah, we just discussed some things about this and that"

Cody nodded at that reply, satisfied with the candy girl's answer. He then turned back to London "Anyway, we haven't resumed your web show yet. Shouldn't we start now? I've already made a trailer about this Saturday's production. It should increase the number of viewers. Who knows, it may even put your web show on the top list of internet's most watched web shows"

"Umm, yeah…about that…" London smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "You see… Cody…there's something we need to talk about"

"Bonjour!" a screeching voice echoed within the Tipton as in come a blonde girl carrying numerous shopping bags.

"Portia?!" the black haired heiress exclaimed as she saw her rival and friend enter the lobby "What are you doing here?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Portia replied as she approached the small group of three. "I'm here to ask you about that little controversy you're starting. You know? The one with you and that son of a hotel employee?" It was then that the blonde heiress. noticed, for the first time, the two people beside London. "Umm…who're these charity cases?" she raised an eyebrow, pointing towards both Cody and Maddie.

Both candy girl and producer let out a disgusted gasp at that.

"These two 'charity cases' happen to be two of my best friends" London said defensively, crossing her arms across her chest. The start of the conversation already determined whether Portia will be her friend today or her enemy.

Truth be told, she and Portia are good friends. They're both rich and love to do shopping and showing off. However, it is their similarities that made them enemies. Tehy constantly compete against each other. As such, they became an on and off rivals and on and off friends. The start of their conversartions normally determine whether they'll be friends or enemies for that alloted time period. And, judging from the way Portia insulted two of her best friends, then London we'll have to put her money on she and Portia being enemies today.

"I see" the newcomer replied, giving out a disgusted look "anyway, I'm here to ask you a few things about your web show"

The black haired heiress smirked at her rival. She and Portia are heated rivals when it comes to the web show--that is just one of several things they fight about. After all, they put on a heavy reliance on their web shows to increase their popularity. Portia's web show was ranked as the fifth most watched web show on the internet while hers was ranked second. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Ugh, as if. My web show is better than yours"

"Is not. My production was ranked second place while yours was ranked fifth! And mine is gonna go all the way to the top and become first!" London put her hands on her waist

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen"

"It is. This Saturday's production will be watched by the whole world. I'm going to reveal my mystery man to them so you might as well give up. My web show will leave yours eating in the dust!"

"It's in the dust London" Maddie corrected

"Oh yeah…" Portia ignored the candy girl and stepped closer to London.

"Yeah!" London stepped closer to her rival.

"Okay…" Cody intervened, as he stepped in the middle. He has a bad feeling about this. Based on experience, a heated argument followed by the one her calls the 'step rule' always leads to violence "…why don't we take a seat on the lobby sofa and discuss this little competition like civilized people"

"Fine" both heiresses said in unison as the both crossed their arms over their chest.

"Thank you" the blonde boy sighed in relief as he led both heiresses towards the couch. He sat beside London while Portia sat on the adjacent couch. "Now, I understand the competition between your web shows is heating up especially with London's controversy but violence is never the answer"

"She started it" London pointed an accusing finger towards Portia.

"Excuse me…" the said girl let out a disgusted gasp "You're the one who copied my idea of a web show!"

The Tipton gasped at that "How dare you!"

"Enough" the blonde boy intervened again. Man! Who would've thought that two of the most famous heiresses would be war freaks?! "Listen. It is no big secret that we did copy Portia's web show…" Cody turned towards London "…so to make matters fair…" this time he turned towards Portia "…why don't you guest star in our production later today"

Both girls put rubbed their chins in deep thought, considering the blonde boy's request. After several minutes of consideration, the two finally replied a firm "Fine"

"Just so long as she doesn't ruin my production" London crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ugh…" Portia rolled her eyes at that remark "…ruin your web show? Please, I'll make your web show better!"

"How dare you" London stood up. Just then, however, her phone rang. She held up a finger, signaling her companions to give her one second "Hello…oh hi daddy…" with that, she walked out of the living area of the lobby to have a private phone conversation.

"So…" Portia began as she eyed the blonde boy in front of her. He has a slightly small build, not surprising for a child. Surprisingly, however, are his striking looks. The boy has beautiful shoulder length blonde hair fair skin "…who're you?"

"Oh…" Cody held out his palm in a 'let's shake hands' gesture towards the blonde heiress "…I'm Cody Martin, London's producer"

At first, a surprised look spread across her face. This boy is a producer. Isn't it a general rule in society that a nerd should be ugly? But this one is anything but ugly. One thing's for sure, he is a huge leap from her previous freckeled, buck toothed, four eyed producer. She's heard Tiffany blabbering about how defensive London is with regards to her producer which is why she came here in the first place. To take a look at this producer. And now she knows why her rival was so protective about the issue.

Slowly, menacing smile crept across Portia's face before she shook hands with the boy "Ah, so you're London's producer" Truth be told, her production is in a mess. Ever since London's 'Yay me' started, she's been firing producers here and there who can't seem to pull their backs straight and beat her rival's production to a pulp

"That's right" the blonde boy smiled

"I see…" the woman nodded slowly, that menacing grin still plastered across her face "…finding you was much easier than I thought"

Cody backed up a little at that statement. What's that supposed to mean?

To be continued

Please Review


	11. Someone to Cry On

**oneDisclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**Someone to Cry On**

"Umm…" Cody backed away, occupying what little space the couch gave him.

"You see, Cody, I've been firing producer's here and there. A lot of them are all but incompetent fools. Not to mention the fact that they're ugly…" Portia began as she leaned closer to Cody "…anyway, they don't seem to come even close to you, both in the looks and skills department"

"Umm, thanks, I guess" now he's feeling a tad more uncomfortable. His eyes darted left and right, trying to find something to help him out of this situation. He knows exactly where this will go.

"Right, so I've been thinking…" the blonde heiress's smile is still present "…of hiring you for my web show"

A few seconds of silence followed.

"Umm, pardon?" the blonde boy raised an eyebrow.

"Hey bro" someone gave him a light hit on the back of his head.

* * *

The elevator doors open and out stepped Zack from its premises.

The older twin looked left and right before heading towards his brother who he spotted to be in the lobby's living room, talking to someone.

"Hey bro" he gave his twin brother a light hit on the back of the head before continuing, ignoring the girl his brother is talking to "I need to borrow five bucks"

"No way! I just lent you 10 bucks yesterday!" Cody turned towards his brother, temporarily ignoring Portia.

"Yeah, and now I need five bucks" Zack retorted

"If you want money then I'll give you money" Portia suddenly interrupted the two.

"Who're you?" the older twin asked bluntly

"Oh, this is Portia Tenenbaum. She's London's friend" Cody answered for the blonde heiress "Portia, this is my twin brother Zack"

"I see…" the blonde woman nodded "…anyway, as I was saying, if you want money, then I'll give it to you"

"What's the catch?" the younger of the two twins immediately asked, knowing how Zack would respond to that statement.

"Be my producer. I'll give you 75 bucks per production. All equipments are on me" a smirk was played along her face. Like London, she knows how to speak money.

"Deal!" Zack exclaimed excitedly.

"No deal!" Cody immediately interrupted "This is a big decision. I'm London's producer. I can't just abandon her. Moreover, there's still the issue regarding my transportation. Going from Tipton to Portia's location is also a huge hassle"

"I'll speak with London about this…" Portia replied "…as for transportation, perhaps I can send you a limo for every production"

"I don't know"

"Come on Cody…" the older boy re-entered the conversation "…all you have to do is direct her show just like you did with London's. Besides, working for Portia doesn't necessarily mean abandoning London. I mean, you can work for both of them, right?"

"Easy for you to say! You won;t be the one jumping from one location to another!" Cody gave out an exasperated look as he scanned the room, looking for the particular heiress. He saw her but not on the state he'd expect. "London?" his eyebrows almost knotted together as he stood up and watched the familiar heiress walk to the elevator with tears flowing down her face.

* * *

"Hello…oh hi daddy" London walked out of the living area and into the spot beside the front desk to have a private conversation with her dad. "So, are you ready for tomorrow's ballroom dance? I bought a new dress"

"Yeah, about that, London" the man on the other line spoke "we need to talk"

"About what?" the heiress's eyebrows knotted together, already knowing what her father would say.

"Well…you see…we seem to be having some problems with the Tipton Siberia branch. Apparently, the heaters there broke and the costs of repairing the damages were much more than we anticipated so…"

"So you won't be able to attend the ballroom dance tomorrow night" she finished her father's statement

"I'm really sorry dear…"

"No, no, no it's okay. I mean, it's not like you're required to bring with you a relative. I just wanted you to be there. But since your busy, I guess I'll have to find some other guy" it took a lot of her will power to prevent herself from crying.

"Speaking of which, I have been meaning to talk to you about the latest controversy you've started" her father's voice appeared to be genuinely interested

"Controversy?" _'uh-oh' _she thought "You mean the one about me and the son of a Tipton employee"

"Yeah, why don't you just invite this 'mystery man' of yours to the ballroom dance? I'm sure he'll be more than happy to oblige"

"Umm…" London scratched the back of her head as she looked to where Cody is. She was just in time to see Zack give her producer a slight hit on the head "…I don't know"

She heard her father sigh on the other line "Listen, honey, I know this very hard on you and I know you've been really looking forward to spending that night with me but…I can't just leave things as they are now"

"I know, I understand, I'll find someone, don't worry"

"Okay then. Bye"

"Bye"

Closing her cell phone, she raised her head up high, trying to prevent the tears from spilling. After several sniffs and vain attempts to prevent them from rolling down her cheeks, she gave up and dashed towards the elevator, fresh, salty water running down her face.

* * *

"London?" Cody tried to go after her but the doors of the elevator closed all too suddenly and he was forced to wait for the next one. Why was she crying? The last time he saw her, she was speaking to someone on the cell phone. It was her father, if he recalls correctly.

His train of thoughts was interrupted as the second elevator dinged and opened. He entered its premises and held up a finger towards Portia and his brother, signaling them to give him a moment. Only when he is sure they got the message did he closed the doors and pressed 25.

* * *

London sniffed for the umpteenth time as she wiped away her tears with a tissue. She's currently in her living room where everything for their web show is already set up. The cameras are there and the computer is on. The only thing needed is to sync them to the internet.

It is no big secret that she would love to spend some quality time with her father. Unfortunately, he is always "busy" with something like this and something like that. In all the times her father had disappointed her, she thought she'll be used to it by now. But she was wrong. Although her external self accepts the fact that her father will never come, her internal self would still hope for otherwise.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the already open door. She looked up and saw her producer looking at her with a confused and worried expression.

"Cody?" she sat up in the sofa, still wiping away the tears from her eyes "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check up on you. What happened?" the blonde boy's voice was filled with concern "It's like, two seconds ago, you were all active and ready to fight and then the next, you were crying. Why are you crying?"

"Nothing….it's nothing…" she wiped away all the other stray tears from her eyes and cheeks. "Shall we get on with today's web show?" she tried to put on a fake smile.

"I don't know" Cody gave out a look of uncertainty. With her current status, he's sure today's production won't turn out so good.

"Just do it!" the Tipton suddenly shouted at him.

The boy in question backed away a little at the heiress's outburst. "Okay, okay" with that, he walked up to the computer and synched the cameras with the internet. Ever since the whole incident of him quitting and stuff, it's become a somewhat routine that some of London's personal assistants would set up the stage for the production...sometimes. He'll only sync the cameras with the internet and guide the show if that's the case.

"Good afternoon and welcome to yay me starring London Tipton" Cody began. He looked at London expecting her to do her usual happy dance. Instead, she just sat there, staring out into nowhere.

'_What have I done?'_ she thought as she looked back a few seconds ago when she yelled at Cody. She knows she has absolutely no right to yell at him. He's only looking for what's best for her. Cody always looks after what's best for anyone. That is just the kind of guy he is. Sweet and sensitive, that's Cody's main personality.

"London!"

She slightly jumped up at the sudden increase in his voice's volume. Looking up at him, she saw him with a look of concern in his face.

"We're about to start our theme song. Are you sure you can do this?"

London nodded as she stood up and danced her usual dance the moment the song started.

_London Tipton's really great, really great, really great_

_London Tipton's really great and she deserves the opposite of hate. _

"Which is love"she finished with a big fake smile on her face that anyone would've noticed.

Cody let out an exasperated sigh, seeing the heiress's fake smile. Anyone would've detected that.

"Our first topic for today is London's mailbag" the black haired heiress tried not to look so out of it but there's only so much you can do with a distressed and depressed mind.

The computer sounded off and Cody read the message.

"Londonfan1 says, 'Why are you crying?'" Cody read the statement.

"I'm not crying" London replied "Read the next"

The boy merely sighed and went on to the next message "Olympicgirl says 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?'"

"I am not crying okay!" she suddenly exclaimed as she stomped her foot to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to explode. Why do people always stick their noses in her private life? "Cody! Read a message that does not ask me about how well I am today!"

"Okay" the blonde boy merely whispered as he scanned the comments which read:

_Is London alright?_

_Why is she crying?_

_Can the little blonde nerd ask her why she's crying?_

"Umm…they're all asking you why you're crying" Cody finally concluded.

"I am not crying okay!" her voice finally broke as tears rolled down her eyes. It was pointless now! Everyone is seeing her tears in the open.

'_That's it!' _Cody thought as he removed his head microphone. He's pretended to not care long enough. He's pretended not to see anything long enough! He walked up to London and forced her to sit on the sofa behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" the Tipton replied as she wiped her tears away with her forearm only to discover that a new set of tears would come out.

"Mr. Tipton couldn't make it, is that why you're crying?" he knows about London's upcoming ballroom dance tomorrow. Mr. Moseby has been reminding London of that event since the week started. He always said that inviting her daddy to the dance won't be too bad. It will give them some time together.

London was reluctant at first since everyone in her school is bringing their boyfriends/girlfriends. But after a lot of thinking, she decided that some quality time with her father would be great.

The black haired heiress stared at Cody with wide red eyes. He really does know everything! Her eyes reverted back to their normal size as fresh new tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Cody!" London charged towards her producer, embracing his torso like it was some sort of life raft. The force of her embrace sent the boy from a sitting position to a semi lying down position as his entire back hit the soft cushion of the couch.

The Tipton didn't realize the change in their positions. Her upper body is on top of the Martin below her. But she didn't care. All she cares about is letting all her tears out into her producer's chest. She soaked his shirt with her salty tears.

Cody has absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. So in return, he simply settled for returning her embrace. His arms encircled her head, fingers intertwining with her dark hair locks. "Shh…hush...hush...everything will be okay" he whispered in her ear as her felt his chest becoming soaked by the minute. But he didn't care. He'll offer his entire body for London if need be.

They stayed like that for almost an hour. London has finally relaxed and is now just laying her head on Cody's chest, listening to his heartbeat, enjoying the constant rise and fall of her "bed". You know, people don't give Cody enough credit. She could tell, just by resting her head on his chest, he has much more defined muscles than he shows. And she likes it. His lean muscles seem to serve as a perfect cushion in her depressed state right now.

Cody, on the other hand, has his own fair share of thoughts. How can he help London in this situation? He can't just dress up like Mr. Tipton; he doesn't know what he looks like! He'd thought about telling London to bring her mystery man there, but then, that would ruin the web show this coming Saturday. There is a lot riding on the shoulders of that mystery man. He must remain _completely _anonymous throughout the week until the day comes.

"Cody?" London cut the boy's train of thoughts

"Hm?" the boy replied, trying to return to his train of thoughts.

"Would you mind it if you go to the dance with me?" her face is heating up but she needs to tell him about the controversy. And then, she thought that telling him in the ballroom dance is a good strategy.

"ME?!" Cody suddenly exclaimed as his eyes widened and cheeks reddened.

"Yeah" London rose from her position, disappointed at the sudden loss of contact with her producer's chest. But she needs to look at him straight in the eye to tell him that she's serious about the matter.

Cody was still in that lying down position he's been in since London attacked him with that embrace, his shirt is sticking to his chest caused by it being soaked with London's tears.

The boy looked straight at London's eyes and saw that she wasn't kidding. She's serious and she seems to really want him to go. _'There must be something there that could help our web show and she wants to show it to me. Very thoughtful'_ he thought, completely oblivious to the real reason behind the sudden proposal.

"I'd be honored to go to the dance with you" the Martin finally replied.

"Thanks" with that, she dove down again, and rested her head on the already soaked chest of her producer. It's comfortable! And besides, she's the boss here; she can use him for anything, right? Right! So if she wants to use her producer as a bed, then she can use him as a bed!

They were completely unaware of the fact that all the cameras are still on and still synchronized with the internet, broadcasting everything they catch in their optical range throughout the whole world.

To be continued

Please review


	12. A New Controversy

**oneDisclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**A New Controversy**

"I'm home" Cody announced as he entered their suite. After the little incident with London in her suite, they both decided that she is in no condition to host the web show. After turning off the computer, completely ignoring the numerous comments within the contraption, he decided to inform their guest for that day.

After explaining to Portia about the cancelled shooting and the reasons for it, she simply nodded and left. The boy simply assumed that the woman knows exactly how the more familiar heiress felt since they're both alike in many ways.

Walking to the fridge, he took the note taped on the door and silently read it:

_Dear Cody…_

_Since you're the responsible one, and I know that Zack would either read this note and ignore it or ignore it from the very start (No offense Zack), I decided to address this to you._

_I'm practicing my song for tonight's show. Mr. Moseby said I should give out another perfect performance as a "Farewell Gift" to the Japanese ambassador who'll be checking out of the hotel tonight. I left you money so you can order anything you want but NO SWEETS and OVERLY PRICED DINNER LIKE CAVIAR AND STUFF. _

_Love, _

_Your Mom_

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he went to their bedroom to check if his twin brother is there.

"Zack?" He opened the door and was greeted by an empty room with dim lighting thanks to the late afternoon sun. Letting out another sigh, the younger twin decided to just watch some television. His brother is most likely in the game room since he didn't see him with Maddie earlier when he spoke to Portia.

* * *

London laid in her king sized bed, staring at the ceiling with little interest. Her mind is fixated on how to tell Cody about the controversy. She can't just dance with him in the ballroom and tell him "Cody, you're my mystery man".

She also needs to take into account the fact that her producer has yet to be fully healed. Though they talk and converse normally, she noticed that once the clock strikes anywhere near 5:30 in the afternoon, he'd leave with a simple "okay, I gotta go" statement. Normally, he'd stay a little longer and discuss with her stuff about the web show, which makes her dizzy by the way. What? With all his technical talk like router protocols, global network, etc, etc. she's surprised she hasn't slept every time he talks. And no, that's not because she's too busy staring at him, trying to take in every inch of his face and body and figuring out what she found so adorable about him.

Speaking of his features, it brings out the topic that's been bothering her since the very beginning. What DID she see in Cody?

"Hmm?" Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, she sat up on the edge of her bed, opened her laptop and surfed through the pictures they'd taken during the web shows, most of which are focused on her.

"Oh my God, I look so good" the heiress smiled to herself as she looked at her pictures. Then, she focused on a different picture, one with Cody as the subject tinkering with the computer. Ash-colored eyebrows knotted together as she inspected her producer's physical stature. He is not very tall, compared to her previous boyfriends. He ain't buff, but the earlier incident told her that he did have some lean teenage muscles behind his clothes. He's not rich, though his hair is really nice. What's the relevance? Nothing! So what?

"Maybe his personality?" London thought out loud. He does have a unique personality especially when compared to her previous boyfriends. He is sensitive and naturally charismatic and sweet. A far leap from her typical, proud, arrogant guy she always hung around with.

"Well…it'll have to do for now" shutting down the laptop, she plopped back down on the bed and thought about her next move. The dance tomorrow will be with Cody. And knowing Cody, she'll probably drive the conversation herself.

Cody isn't like Zack. Zack is someone who thinks that everything a girl does and says is an action of affection towards him. Cody, on the other hand, is dense. He treats everything as academically or professionally. He is dense. True, he hits on some girls every now and then but he needs a real kick in the ass for him to realize any "movement" a girl would make which makes the situation harder for the heiress—hence the conclusion; she must "drive" the entire conversation.

"He probably thinks there are some things in the party that I recommend for the web show" the black haired girl said out loud.

* * *

'_I wonder what London wants to recommend for the web show in the Friday night dance?'_ Cody thought to himself as he surfed through a pizza flyer. Zack isn't home yet so he decided he should ask for a delivery before his older brother came. Otherwise, they'll be ordering one heck of a buffet!

"He'll probably say 'what is "expensive" really?'" Cody mused as he decided to order just one family sized pizza. Just then, however, a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" the boy made his way to the door.

"It's me" the unmistakable voice of his twin replied. Opening the door, Zack entered, rubbing his stomach. "Heard about mom staying late. Guess we better surf the menu for a good dinner" he plopped down on the couch and took the hotel restaurant menu in the side table near it.

"Already did. We're having pizza" Dialing the numbers in the phone, Cody took the menu away from his brother.

"Pizza? We've been eating pizza for a week now!"

"I know but mom said nothing too expensive. A pizza would be the most sensible dinner" Cody said while listening to the constant ringing on the other line.

Zack stood up and neared his brother "What is "expensive" really?"

The younger one merely rolled his eyes "We're having pizza, that's final, Zack. We're short on financial support you know"

"Huh?"

"We don't have Money?!"

"Ohhh…"

* * *

Friday, 5:30 in the morning…

Maddie smiled at the decorating candy bars on the shelves. She's just arrived and is arranging her post. The candies first before the magazines.

"Let's see who's on "what's what"" the blonde said out loud as she crouched down and took a look on the stack of magazines. "Uh-oh" the front page she saw was really mind blowing.

* * *

"Let's see what's on today's headline news" Mr. Moseby leaned on his massive chair in his office, sprawling out the newspaper before him. His eyes widened at the head news in the showbiz section.

"What the…?"

Standing up, he marched up the door and into an elevator, pressing the 23 button.

* * *

"Oh my, you are a real player aren't you" Carey talked in her sleep, with a happy smile in her face. A particularly hard knock on the door awoke her…partially at least.

"Come in Mr. Clooney" she mumbled in her sleep

"It's Mr. Moseby, not Mr. Clooney! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" the voice on the other side of the door replied.

Her smile disappeared immediately "Oh…what do you want?!"

Hearing the door open, the single mom decided to stand up and welcome the early morning guest.

"Pardon my intrusion but I need to see your hooligan" Mr. Moseby said.

"Which hooligan?"

"The smart one"

"Oh Mr. Moseby can't this wait. I don't want to disturb them"

"Hmm, then perhaps you would care to explain this" the manager showed her the picture of the shobiz section.

Carey's eyes and mouth widened…"SMART HOOLIGAN, GET OUT HERE!!"

To be continued

What did Maddie, Mr. Moseby and Carey saw?

Please review


	13. The Article

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**The Article**

"SMART HOOLIGAN GET OUT HERE!!" Carey yelled towards the direction of the twin's room. She was greeted by absolute silence. Knotting here eyebrows, the single parent thought it strange that Cody would ignore her command. Even if it is early in the morning, Cody will always wake himself up to answer a summon. Not the same can be said for Zack though unless he gets a 100 chocolate-chip-pancake-for-breakfast guarantee.

"Cody?" she knocked on the door, Mr. Moseby right behind her.

There was still no reply. It was getting awfully eerie and the mother of two is definitely not too happy about that.

"Well this is strange…" Mr. Moseby has been around the Martin family long enough to know the difference between Zack and Cody. Though they are both troublemakers in his eyes, he knows that the younger one is more responsible of the two.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the door handle turning.

"I'm going in…" Carey bluntly murmured as she opened the door ever so slightly and quietly made her way toward the younger twin's bed. Zack is comfortably sleeping in his part of the room mumbling something like "Sweet Thang"

"Cody?" the dark haired mom lightly tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Hn?" The reply was weak and nearly mute and inexistent but it was there. Cody grudgingly turned towards his mother, still half asleep.

"Oh my god!" the exclamatory statement was hushed but the worry was there, loud and clear. The moment Cody looked at her, she saw the reason of his unnatural laziness in the early morning. Even in the dimmed room, one can clearly see the boy's red, teary and puffy eyes, the exceedingly pale, almost white-grayish skin and his roughened state of clothing.

"Cody are you okay?" all thoughts of the controversial photo seen a few minutes earlier was replaced by pure worry. She pressed her hand on his forehead and felt his temperature.

He was hot, very hot. His body temp is way hotter than the time he collapsed during London's web show.

"Mr. Moseby!" Carey called the manager in a hushed manner.

The said manager entered the room ever so lightly as he walked towards Carey. "What?"

"Can you call the hotel doctor. Cody's fever is acting up again and this time, I'm thinking its worse than before"

The manager nodded, sensing the worry in the woman's voice told him that he'll have to get his answer from London.

* * *

"LONDON, OPEN THIS DOOR"

"Who is it?" The heiress grudgingly replied as she was abruptly awaken by the obnoxious loud knock on her door.

"It's me, Maddie. This is urgent" the person on the other side of the door answered, her voice labored and tired.

Mumbling random, insignificant things to herself, the heiress stood up and opened the door. "What is it? It's like 0 o'clock in the morning"

"Sorry…" Maddie apologized "…but I think you need to see this" she held up the magazine in front of London.

London's half lidded eyes suddenly became as big as dinner plates. Displayed on the cover page is a picture of her and Cody taken during their last production. The picture was grainy and blurred but it was there. The picture featured the time when she used her producer as a cushion for her little crying session yesterday. However, at the angle the camera took the picture, it looked more like they were making out!!

Doves and other birds flew, cats flee and rats hid in their houses as the Tipton screamed her lungs out. The title of the article was "London's Day Out"

There was an implication in the title and even more on the actual article itself. "How the…when did…who…" the rich heiress struggled for the words to come out of her mouth. She doesn't know what to say…doesn't know what to do…how to react.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHEN DID THEY GET A HOLD OF THIS?! WHO GAVE THAT PICTURE?!" the heiress demanded as she turned to her most trusted Tipton employee and her best friend.

"I don't know. How should I know? I wasn't even there. Obviously, it was taken yesterday, seeing as to how you were distressed. As for who did it, you have about a million suspects. Every person watching your web show could've taken that picture" Maddie explained.

"God, this is a nightmare. If Cody finds out…" the black haired girl suddenly realized something. She turned to Maddie with a horrified expression "…oh no…Cody!"

* * *

"Yup…" doctor Chip Walters, the hotel doctor brought his stethoscope on Cody's chest as he gave a satisfactory nod. Standing up and away from the boy, he gave his disagnosis "…he's sick!" he pointed a finger towards the semi-conscious boy on the couch.

Mr. Moseby gave an incredulous look towards the doctor. Carey and Cody is already accustomed to his rather childish knowledge and actions so they weren't that surprised

"Oh no, really?" Carey feigned surprise "so a pale skin, teary red eyes and roughened voice is a sign of a fever?"

"Yup" the doctor replied, nodding to himself, completely oblivious to the sarcasm behind the mother's tone. "Anyway, I suggest you take a lot of rest…" he started towards the door as he made his exit "…don't leave the bed"

"WHAT?!" Cody shouted towards the already inexistent doctor in the room "I can't stay here all day!! I have that essay writing contest at school today and I have to take London to the dance tonight!"

"WHAT?!" Both Carey and Mr. Moseby said in unison.

"What?" Cody replied, looking perplexed at the two adults on either side of him.

"What do you mean what? Why are you taking London to the dance? I thought Mr. Tipton will be her escort" Carey asked, looking at Mr. Moseby

"Mr. Tipton can't make it today…" the black man replied "…but I didn't know she chose you!" he pointed a finger towards the sick figure on the sofa bed.

"Yeah. I think she wants me to see something in the dance to help for our next web cast. Maybe decorations and themes"

"Is that all?" the manager took on a more suspicious tone

"Yes. Why?" the boy replied, starting to feel a little cornered

"Then how do you explain this?" Carey held up the newspaper where a picture of him and London was displayed on almost half the page.

Cody's mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he took the newspaper and read the article. "London's Day out…" he began

"…London Tipton's new love interest seems to be a lot closer than we first thought. Is this her mysterious mystery man or is he a new branch in London's tree of boyfriends? Whatever he is, all fans of 'Yay Me starring London Tipton' know who he is, he is the blonde kid that produces her show…"

His hands began to tremble as he gripped the newspaper tighter and tighter. He can feel the sweat pouring down his body as he feel the piercing stares of the two adults in the room with him.

"…Though three years younger than her, this little blonde kid seems to have skipped the ladder and went straight to the action yesterday, Thursday. Nobody knows how or when they reached such a point but according to attentive audiences of the show, London was very distressed during the show and her producer, aptly named Cody Martin, came to comfort her. It seems as though an innocent and kind act of comforting just took a whole new level with this couple."

Cody brought down the newspaper as he nervously looked at the two, glaring adults beside him. "Heh heh heh…" he gave out a nervous laugh "Journalists…what whacky minds they have, eh?"

To be continued

Please Review


	14. Bad Publicity

**Disclaimer: **I do not own"The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**Bad Publicity**

"What do I do? What do I do?" London panicked as she strolled continuously through her suite, holding her hair with both her hands.

"London, calm down" Maddie watched as the Tipton nervously walked back and forth through the suite. However, she herself believes that this is a crisis situation in its own right. With the press having an unlimited source of information from the excited fans of Yay Me, and a picture that they can manipulate however they want, they can turn an exaggerated, completely made up story into a credible testimony.

"How can I calm down? Cody will kill me!" the heiress shouted at the candy counter girl.

"Oh come on London! You don't really believe that. Cody's too nice to even think about killing someone…" the blonde girl replied"…except maybe Zack"

"Yeah…" taking a deep breath, the dark haired girl calmed down a bit. Maddie has a point; Cody is too nice to do any harm to people. Heck, she needed to turn him into a dress-up doll for him finally explode during the first season of her production. "…I guess you're right"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carey asked her very sick son as he prepared to register himself as present in today's essay writing competition. After Cody read the article out loud, he couldn't give an explanation.

Flashback

Cody brought down the newspaper as he nervously looked at the two, glaring adults beside him. "Heh heh heh…" he gave out a nervous laugh "Journalists…what whacky minds they have, eh?"

"A little too wacky if you ask me" the single mom said in a dark tone.

"And don't forget the picture. The article is just half of the story" Mr. Moseby added.

"L-look, y-you guys have to believe me. N-nothing happened! I-I was just comforting London because she was stressed out. There's nothing between us so far" the sickly boy replied rather reluctantly.

"So Far?" the manager raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so far?" Carey is has now crossed her arms over her chest and is tapping her index finger lightly.

"Uhmm…well…you see…" He hates this position. It's like being stuck in a 2ft by 3ft cave surrounded by rattlesnakes. He doesn't want to put any meaning to the 'so far' in his statement. It just came out. Maybe because he was hoping that there'll be more than friendship between them? No way! He's given up that dream since Todd came.

Two pairs of eyes bore down on his soul as he tried to find an innocent and totally believable explanation. "Uh…uhmm…you see, it's like this…this…and…and that!"

The saying 'Saved By The Bell' came to mind that very instant in Cody's mind as his alarm clock rang signaling them that its time for early morning preparations. "Well…look at the time…" he said as he hastily tried to stand up (of course, as hastily as his sickened body can move) "...I need to get ready for that essay writing contest"

"You're still going to that contest?" Carey's anger turned to sudden worry. If Cody insists on going to school in his condition, then all other inquiries must be postponed henceforth.

"Yeah…I'm the school's representative. We may not have regular classes but the contest must go on"

"Honey, I can't let you go to that contest! Look at yourself!"

"But mom—"

"I'm sorry but if your going to that contest looking like that, then the judges might make you write a 5-page essay on Why school's must not be sued for entering a sick child in a contest" the single mom strongly objected to her son's persistence

"Can we get back on track here!" Mr. Moseby interrupted the two as he shook the article in his hand violently. Both Martins merely looked at him for a few seconds before turning towards one another.

"Honey, you can't go" Carey once again insisted

The manager merely rolled his eyes, realizing that he'll get no further comments from mother and son; he went out of the suite. He'll have to get answers from London

End of Flashback

Needless to say, Cody won their little argument since they are now in school and Cody's getting ready to compete, despite some headaches and a light case of vertigo.

"I'm okay mom" the sickly boy replied, ignoring the nosy paparazzi trying to get a picture of London's new item

"Okay" with that said, the single mom let go of her son and allowed him to enter the competition

* * *

"You know, you have to face him somehow" Mr. Moseby told London as the said heiress looked at her vibrating cell phone. After heading straight to London's suite, he wasn't surprised to see Maddie in it as well.

Flashback

"LONDON!!!" Mr. Moseby stormed into the suite of his 'near daughter' and held up the article "What is the meaning of this?"

"Moseby?" London stood up from her position and prepared herself for a confrontation with her guardian.

"What Moseby?" the manager asked "is there any other manager of this hotel"

"Yup…but there's only one MEANager" Maddie joked followed by a laugh to which London happily took part in.

The manager merely growled and glared towards the candy counter which immediately silenced the teen.

"Moseby…" London began, taking on a more serious tone "…Cody was just comforting me. I was a damsel in distress."

"Mm-hmm…" the manager raised an eyebrow "…how are you going to explain this to your father? You think he'll buy that?"

"Yes?" the dark haired girl replied with a tone laced with uncertainty.

"What about Cody? You think your father will be gentle with Cody about this?" now, the manager took on a tone that made both Maddie and London nervous. Just then, the heiress's phone rang. Looking down on her phone, London silently read the monitor of her phone which displayed the caller's identity—Daddy.

End of Flashback

"He's right London…" Maddie backed up the manager "…you know he'll want an explanation on any rising story about you"

London nodded as she swallowed hard "I know…" with that said, she pressed the accept button and brought the phone to her ear "Hello Daddy"

"LONDON!! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!! HE'S THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!!" her daddy suddenly shouted through the phone, his anger apparent through the earpiece.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh…" the heiress laughed nervously as her fingers uncomfortably played with the ends of her hair "…so I guess you saw the article?"

"Yes, I read it and right now, I am very furious. London, this boy is beyond any other boyfriend you had. He is far too young" Mr. Tipton scolded from the other side of the phone.

Giving out an exasperated sigh, London sat down on her couch and massaged her temples gently. This is going to be a long session of father-daughter chat. The media can really mess things up. She just hope Cody is enjoying all the media attention

* * *

He hates this...he hates this with a passion. Cody'y eyebrow continuously tiwtched as they awaited the results of the competition. As he stood there on the backstage, the media kept on trying to get a picture of him and interview him. They made the small space of the backstage even more cramped.

"And the winner of our Essay writing contest is…" the announcer paused to prolong the suspense "CODY MARTIN!!!"

Cody wasn't expecting to win the essay writing contest. True, he is rather confident about his writing skills, but during the entirety of the contest, he's been experiencing light vertigo and nausea. Hence, he wasn't in the best shape to write an essay, much less make an essay that is a winning one.

Very little applause came from the audience. The majority came from his mother and some people from the school board as he was handed a trophy and a medal. He wasn't that surprised of course. Even before the essay writing contest started, people have been…

"Hey Martin…" a competitor interrupted the blonde boy's train of thoughts. "…How'd you bribe the judges to making you win? Or did your girlfriend bribe them for you?"

Cody sighed exasperatedly. Everyone of his competitors, the majority of the audience even, have suspected that he's been using London and the media connections to win. Some say it was bribery, others say that the media changed the subject to favor him while some say that the judges are trying to make Cody look good since he's being covered by the media.

"None of the above" was all he said before he shoved pass the loser and went down stairs where he is immediately confronted by the paparazzi.

"Cody, how do you feel about winning the contest?"

"Is it true that you used London to bribe the judges?"

"Martin, what is your opinion on the rumors regarding your moralities in this competition?"

"Cody, Is it true that you and London made out while under the camera of Yay me starring London Tipton?"

Camera flashes blinded him, media personnel suffocated him and their voices confused him.

"Umm…uhh…no…" he was honestly mumbling random words and answers to the few questions he is able to catch. His head started to ache and he started to get dizzy and nauseous. He feels like throwing up!!

Thankfully, the teachers and contest staff members were able to make enough room for him to go through the rage of paparazzi.

"Honey are you alright?" Carey worriedly went to her son as soon as they reunited with one another.

"Swell…" Cody replied as he clutched his head, leaning on his mother for support "…let's go home mom. The last thing I need is more paparazzi and more competitors questioning me about the essay"

"Okay" the single mom nodded. She knows that people are questioning her son's ethics in the competition and knows just how uncomfortable her son feels about being sick, trampled on by the media and glared and criticized by the competition.

To be continued

Please review


	15. How Long Has It Been?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" or any of its characters

**A/N:** This is not only my first TSL fanfic but this is also my first non-anime/manga fanfic so please, be gentle.

**Sick Producer**

**How Long Has It Been?**

"So, this little fondness you have for this boy, you're serious about this?" Mr. Tipton asked through the phone, sounding genuinely serious.

Through the course of their telephone conversation, London realized that she cannot hide her true feelings towards Cody from her dad. Why? Because she's going to confess her affection towards him later tonight and confess it to the world tomorrow night.

"Yes daddy and he's taking me to the dance tonight and I'll tell him the truth" London matched her father's serious tone.

"How long has this been going on? How long have you wanted him?" her father replied. He must admit, despite the age difference, he approves of the relationship. Yes, he'll give the couple his blessings. If he remembers correctly, Cody is the smart and responsible twin of the two. Perhaps with time, some of his qualities will rub off London.

London was silent for a few moments, trying to recall just how long has she been 'looking' at Cody. It is in this very moment that she realized just how long she held affection towards Cody. Apparently, the huge twist she felt in her stomach back then indicated her fondness towards him. When was this? Way back during the little miss beauty pageant held in the Tipton—the time when whatshername (Rebecca) kissed Cody.

"Way back daddy…" she replied in a somewhat deranged tone, as if having a sudden disillusionment "…way back"

Now, Wilfred Tipton may not appear to his daughter very often but he is a very smart man and has been around long enough to study people and how certain reactions sounds like. Right now, hearing his daughter's voice, he knows that she's having a major epiphany.

"Well then…perhaps it'd be best if you fix yourself right now. I know you women take a long time to get ready for an event" he said, knowing that his daughter needed some quiet time.

The black haired girl nodded "Yeah…thanks dad, bye"

"Bye"

* * *

"Don't mind them Cody. We all know that you won fair and square" Carey assured her son as they entered the Tipton's lobby.

"I know that mom…" the blonde boy replied, walking just behind his mother "…but I can't help but notice them. I mean, they were whispering behind my back, glaring at me and making gossips about me. It's annoying!" they went straight to the front of the elevator and waited for it to open

"Cody!" Maddie shouted the moment the elevator opened and saw the boy "Congratulations! I heard you won the contest"

"Yeah…I got first place" Cody unenthusiastically raised his trophy.

"Why the long face? You won! Even with a fever, you should at least have enough energy to jump up and down" Maddie playfully hit the boy's shoulder "you know, when my uncle had a fever, he was throwing up all over the place but he still had enough energy to play basketball with my cousin…" Maddie nodded as she recalled the incident "…although his fat was bouncing more than the ball"

"Too much info there Maddie" the blonde boy gave out a disgusted expression. Just thinking about it made him nauseous.

"Right, sorry…" the candy girl apologized "…so, why the long face?"

"People kept making things up about him cheating in the essay competition" The single mom answered for her son.

"Cody, that's terrible!"

"I know…" Cody replied, the whispers and gossips around him still fresh in his head "…listen, Maddie, do you think we can discuss this on some other time. I'm not really feeling well and I have to get ready for London's dance later tonight"

"Okay then…" with that, the candy counter girl started to go to her post "…take care. Don't stress yourself too much"

"Will do" Stepping into the elevator with his mom, he pressed their destination and leaned against one of the elevator walls. He feels so wrong. It seems like the room is spinning, people bouncing up and down and inanimate objects "squiggling". He definitely needs a rest.

* * *

'_Has it really been that long?'_ London mentally asked herself as she stared at the silver wristwatch she was going to give her producer later tonight. What about him? Does he like her too? Perhaps he sees her as just a friend.

"Ugh! This is so cliché!!" she stubbornly threw a pillow towards a table, accidentally knocking a clock. Letting out a groan, she stood up and picked up the clock.

"Uh-oh" the heiress muttered to herself. The assembly time for the dance is seven o'clock. Reading the clock, she found that it's already 2:45. She only has 4 hours and 15 minutes to get ready.

Muttering a few annoyed words to herself, she hastily grabbed her bag and darted for the lobby. She has a lot to do. Namely:

1. Buy a new dress

2. Have her hair fixed

3. Have her make up artist make her exceptionally gorgeous

4. Have the silver wristwatch she bought wrapped

'_Wow that's a lot' _the heiress thought to herself as she waited for an elevator. Once inside, she quickly pressed the Lobby button and waited there until it came to a halt in the lobby. The moment the elevator doors opened, a rather obnoxious squeak entered her eardrums.

"LONDON TIPTON!!!" a large man squeaked once again.

London knows him, she just can't remember his name. Was it Dwayne? Lane? Milane? She doesn't know. All she knows is that he is the manager of the Paul Revere Mini-mart and she went on a supposed "date" with him set up by Cody.

The black haired girl merely looked at him with a rather disgusted expression, remembering how the man spat chicken meat into her face or how he tried to imitate a jungle cat or some other wild animal (or was he imitating a train). Regardless, after that experience, she only has one thing to say to him "See ya"

With that, she walked through her fan, out through the Tipton's revolving doors and into the limo.

"You know where to go" she told her driver as she settled in, reminiscing on that particular event in history—that event when she went on a date with Wayne.

Frankly speaking, during that dinner, she really hoped Cody wouldn't leave, even though she coaxed him to do otherwise. Why is that? Quite simply this, she wished Cody would push that guy off the chair, sit on it and they can spend the whole evening together.

Of course, she only realized this now, when everything that was a blur became clear. During the actual date, she wasn't sure what that unsettling and anxious feeling she felt in her gut. But now that she admitted her affections towards the blonde boy, she knows. Everything finally became clear—the sick feeling she got when Cody left 'yay me' during their first airings, the delightful twist in her stomach when they hugged the moment he came back—everything is now as clear as her many crystals in her jewelry box.

"There's only one thing left to do" she said to no one in particular as she took out the silver wristwatch from her bag and observed it from different angles. _'And tonight, everything will be finished'_

* * *

"I'll get it" Carey volunteered as a particularly obnoxious knock filled the room. Opening the door, the visitor came barging in immediately, throwing her off guard. He walked straight to the living room where a sick producer lay, watching television.

Cody wasn't completely oblivious to his surroundings and immediately tried to make himself as small as possible the moment he saw the man. You see, this particular man has a crush on London. So, naturally, as someone who has a crush on her, he is obligated to get pissed off by any guy having any sort of intimate relationship with her. And seeing as how the media manipulated _that photo _of him and London, anyone with an ignorant mind would think its true.

"Cody…" said visitor hissed his name through gritted teeth.

The boy tried to sink into the couch, hoping it'll hide him from the raging bull. "H-hey Wayne…" the blonde boy nervously said, giving out a nervous smile coupled with an equally nervous laugh towards the manager of the Paul Revere mini-mart "…h-how's it going?"

To be continued

Please review

**A/N: **Please watch out for my upcoming The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Fanfictions:

**Trapped:**

_Rating: Rated T_

_Pairing: London x Cody_

_Category: The Suite Life on Deck_

**Stalker:**

_Rating: Rated M_

_Pairing: Either London x Cody OR Zack x Cody (Brotherly)_

_Category: Suite Life on Deck_


	16. Tonight You and Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" nor do I own any of its characters**

**My Sick Producer**

**Tonight You and Me**

Wayne glared down on the blonde boy lying on the couch, blankets covering his entire body leaving only his head exposed "Cody…how could you?!"

"What did I do?" Cody said in defense although he already has a good idea on why Wayne is here. After all, the fat guy has been crushing on London since god knows how long. And with the current issue regarding him and the heiress, it's no surprise that Wayne would march his fat ass up in the suite.

"What do you mean 'what did I do'? Why don't you ask this newspaper article?!!!" the manager thrust the newspaper with the article about him and London. "You've been messing with my girl behind my back!!!!"

"_Your_ Girl?!" the sick producer argued, feeling some courage and a tinge of anger welling up inside him "Since when did London became _your_ girl?!!!"

"Ah Hah!!!" Wayne pointed an accusing finger to the boy lying on the couch "So you were messing with London behind my back! Otherwise, you wouldn't have taken a defensive tone"

Cody rolled his eyes at the ridiculous assumption. "I am not being defensive because I'm messing around with London; I'm being defensive because I am her producer. If you're going around Boston claiming to be London's mystery man, then that would tarnish her image and our ratings will plummet towards the ground"

In the whole exchange, Carey merely listened to the two. Though she has an urge to help her son straighten out the issue, she can't erase the feeling that Cody is hiding something from her. She can't shake the feeling that this issue means more to Cody than what meets the eye. If she intrudes, she might miss some important information that would lead her to a solid conclusion.

"I don't think so…" Wayne continued to press his argument "…something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye"

"Well if it's the same 'something' that told you London and you are going out then you might as well ignore it because obviously, that 'something' is DELUSIONAL!!!"

The manager of the Paul Revere Minimart made a sound similar to a squeak, taken aback by the boy's aggressive response. "O-o-oh yeah?"

"YEAH!!" personally, Cody has no idea where he's mustering up the courage or the idea of raising his voice but it seems to be working. If this goes on, then they should be finished here in no time and he can get back to rest.

It took the manager a few minutes for him to come up with a comeback "w-w-well if you're gonna be like that, t-then YOU'RE FIRED"

The producer raised an eyebrow at that comeback "I don't work at your minimart anymore"

"Oh yeah?!!! Well if you're looking for a job then don't bother going to the Paul Revere Minimart because I'll just fire you!" Wayne argued before he turned around and exited the suite, leaving a very bewildered Cody and Carey behind.

* * *

"Oh, that looks fabulous on you" the saleslady approached the heiress as she took a dress from the rack.

"All dress looks fabulous on me" London replied with her usual smile on her face. The dance is tonight and she'll be caught dead wearing an old dress.

The saleslady merely smiled at her.

Trying on about 5 or more dresses, the heiress decided that it's about time to purchase the products. Rich people like her don't need to take a bunch of clothes and select which ones they like best. Oh no, they take whatever they want and buy it.

Now, why would she need so many dresses for one occasion? Simple, to look her best. She's about to reveal to Cody that he's part of a world wide internet controversy—and not the part about him being the producer.

"Will that be all, Miss Tipton?" the cashier asked.

London merely nodded as she handed the girl her credit card. Her package was then packed and given to an assistant who followed her to her car—this is a special feature of the department store, they have special personnel to help customers with their baggage.

With the purchases loaded, London instructed the driver to head straight to the salon.

* * *

Cody released a sigh of relief as he felt the warm water splash his aching muscles. The dance will start on the next one and a half hour or so. This is why he started to take a shower. He'll be dead if he were to make London wait in her dance.

"Honey, I've laid your clothes on the bed okay?" he heard Carey yell on the other side of the door.

"Okay mom!!!" he yelled back as a reply, trying to hide the fact the he's a little scared. Don't get it wrong, Cody loves his mom it's just that she has a tendency to treat him like a baby. Last time she laid his clothes out for him, he ended up wearing something similar to a kinder garden uniform.

Drying himself up and wrapping a towel around his waist, he went out of the bathroom and into their room.

Needless to say, he was relieved to see that his mom laid out a decent suit for him to wear—a black coat with slacks and a simple white polo, white vest and white silk tie—nice, clean and not kinder garden at all.

* * *

"Oh honey, you look _gorgeous!!!"_ London's gay beautician commented, seeing his masterpiece. The thing he loves about London is that she looks good in whatever hairstyle you choose—like a giant Barbie.

After having her make-up done, she went back to the hotel and picked her dress. After changing into it, she headed back to the salon to have her hair done.

"Have I ever not been gorgeous?" London raised an eyebrow towards her beautician, a smirk plastered across her face. She's quite satisfied with her long, wavy, elegant locks and the small, silver tiara in her head completes the look with her white, silk, long dress. She decided to wear white so that she can look clean and sophisticated…but most importantly, serious.

White has a way to make a person look serious. Perhaps it's the cleanliness…perhaps it's the absence of colors…whatever it is, she needs to look serious if she ever wants to confess to Cody regarding the controversy.

Taking her equally white purse, she took out the slim, silver wristwatch she's going to give her producer, and hopefully, her soon to be boyfriend.

* * *

"Thanks" Cody paid the delivery guy the required amount of money (plus tip) as he took the large bouquet of red roses he ordered. He has a way to be rather extravagant with these events and he'd be shot dead if he ever go to the dance with London Tipton without giving her some flowers.

"You sure are taking this dance seriously" Zack yelled from his position on the couch, taking note at how big the bouquet is—its bigger than Cody's head!

"Well you see, unlike you…" the younger of the two turned around "…I have at least modicum of sensitivity and romanticism flowing in me" with that said, he turned back around and headed for the elevator…the dance is closing up upon them.

* * *

London nervously played with the wristwatch in her hands. Tonight's the night…the night of honesty, the night when her secret will be revealed to that person. It's a very rare occasion, a very rare feeling that she would be nervous about a guy.

'_Calm down London…" _she told herself as she saw her partner coming down to the Limousine _'…everything will be fine…right, Cody?'_

She looked at him as he neared the vehicle, an obnoxiously large bouquet in hand. Will he collapse? Will he get angry? Will he take it seriously?

The chauffer opened the door of the limousine as Cody came near. She looked at him, her eyes showing her nervousness _'Will you accept me?'_

"Hi London" Cody smiled to her as he came through the doorway of the vehicle.

"Hey Cody"

To be continued

**Special Announcement: Please look out for my next project: LODY WEEKEND MADNESS!!! It's a weekend filled with stories regarding my favorite couple, London/Cody. It will include the following:**

_My Sick Producer: New Update_

_Trapped: New Story (A rated T fanfic about sacrifice)_

_Stalker: New Story (A rated M fanfic about Trust and Care)_

_I Let You Slip: New Story (A rated T fanfic told from Bailey's POV)_

Please Review


	17. Moonlit dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" nor do I own any of its characters**

**A/N: Welcome to my "LODY WEEKEND MADNESS", a weekend filled with new updates and new stories regarding one of my favorite couples, Cody/London (Aptly named Lody). I hope you enjoy this fic. **

**My Sick Producer**

**Moonlit Dance **

**IMPORTANT Note: For those who haven't realized it yet, Cody and London go to different schools in this story. Remember that London was transferred to Zack and Cody's high school academy? That certain fact was ignored in this story for the convenience of the writer.**

Cody took a seat beside London, giving her the bouquet of flowers he's been carrying. "These are for you"

"Oh thanks!" London gladly took the bouquet from his hands, smelling the red roses in the process. Although their beautiful in their own right, London knows that they are ordinary roses; which is why she was completely perplexed as to why they smelled more fragrant than ordinary roses. It's like they're a completely different specie of rose. Is it because they were given by someone she really likes?

As the limo drove past the hotel and other neighboring buildings, an uncomfortable silence fell over the cabin, both attendants not knowing what to say exactly.

On Cody's part, he's never been good with talking with a girl he likes. He's not smooth as Zack…then again; he's not as obnoxious as Zack.

On London's behalf, she's never been in the position where she actually likes someone…normally, she's the one being chased; now, she's the one chasing someone.

"I really like these roses Cody" London broke the silent barrier between them. She decided that if she were to get through the night, with her finally telling him the big secret, she needs to make Cody as comfortable as possible so that when the moment comes, it won't be as awkward. "Did you put something extra in it?"

"No, why?"

"Well, its just that they smell so beautifully different than regular roses"

"Really?" Cody's brow contorted as he leaned in and smelled the roses. "I don't smell anything different in them" he concluded looking worriedly at London, thinking she's caught some illness.

"Hmm…" the heiress looked at the red roses with a puzzled expression. Shrugging it off, she decided to move on to a different topic but Cody beat her to it.

"Is the school good with these night dances?" the blonde boy questioned, wanting to be the one to start a conversation.

"That depends" London looked at her producer directly into his eyes, serious and strong she may appear, butterflies are puking and fluttering in her stomach "It depends on who you go with"

Cody raised an eyebrow over this answer, not expecting such a deep response from the heiress "Wow London, that was really deep and smart."

"Really" the heiress perked up, never missing every compliment a person throws her way "Yay me!!!"

* * *

"I'm here!!!" London said out loud as she stepped out of the limo, posing for the cameras with Cody standing just behind her.

Cody looked around the decorations, trying to picture every inch of it and store it in his memory. The campus was beautifully decorated to replicate and ancient Greek setting. Corinthian Pillars decorated the sides of the hallways where they maintain the red carpet on a very straight line. Red roses spring below exaggerated vases and vines creep up almost every vertical structure they can find—pillars, table stands, chairs, stairs etc.

"Wow London, this is really nice" the boy commented as he continuously took in every detail of the setting.

"Not really…" the dark haired girl commented, not really all that impressed with the decorations "…I like the Italian theme better"

"LONDON!!!" Tiffany's voice caught the couple's attention as the girl invited them to sit at a table near the rose bushes. Also there was Chelsea and two unfamiliar faces of men—possibly their dates.

Taking a seat in the indicated table, the couple settled in, Cody bringing out his video camera to record the event—this would be quite useful for their webcast this coming Saturday—he'll use it to prolong the introduction of the mystery man for more suspense.

The thought of introducing the mystery man brought back a question that Cody's been nagging himself to answer "London, why did you bring me instead of your mystery man?"

London, who was calmly sipping her cocktail drink, nearly choked at the abrupt question. "I'll tell you about that later" she whispered. She has absolutely no intention of revealing to Chelsea and Tiffany the true identity of her mystery man tonight—those two can't shut their yap to save their lives.

Shrugging it off, the producer decided to not press on the subject and settle in with the party, videotaping the things he would deem important and interesting.

* * *

Majority of the night was spent on the table, chatting about random stuff and whatnot, the atmosphere relaxed and calm which is why London felt a sudden rush of adrenaline when the M.C. announced the dance floor open. Looking at her producer, she was just in time to see him nervously reach his hand towards her.

"Would you like to dance?" although he asked fairly smoothly, he's well aware that his voice showed a hint of nervousness and uncertainty.

London swallowed a large lump caught in her throat, looking at Cody's shaking hand. She could see that he's scared—it showed in his actions, his eyes, his voice. Breathing deeply, she took his hand in hers and led him to the dance floor where their companions—Chelsea, Tiffany and their escorts—were already slow dancing.

Moving into the standard slow dance position (Cody's hands on London's waist and London's hands on Cody's shoulders), the couple blended in with the crowd, moving with the slow rhythm of the classical music played by the orchestra.

"This is a really nice setting" Cody commented. He didn't bring his camera to the dance floor for fear that it might ruin the mood. "Maybe we can do something like this in our upcoming episodes"

"Right" London nodded, a little disappointed that her escort is so engrossed over their online web show that he's failing to realize the romantic feel of the entire slow dance. One of the primary problems with her little producer is that he's very professional in terms of practically every aspect of life so much so that he's failing to notice some things beyond that of the vision of a businessman.

"Cody…" the heiress said in a serious tone, immediately catching the attention of her blonde escort. She's already prepared herself for this moment for nearly a week. It's been postponed once, and a second postponing would be unthinkable.

Cody stopped dancing, causing his date to stop as well. He's not really sure who stopped first but he's pretty sure the atmosphere has turned serious. His date is looking at him with serious eyes filled with ferocity, with determination and with imperativeness. In fact the air has become so heavy that his vision's starting to wobble, his body growing weak and his head started to spin. Is it the atmosphere? Perhaps it's his ailment or maybe the ambience. One thing's for sure, his entire body is refusing to maintain a stationary position.

London's brow contorted to concern, the present need for a confession slipping out of her mind and being replaced by concern "Cody?" his skin has turned pale and his eyes droopy. He's wobbling left and right "Are you alright?".

London got her answer when her escort fell forward, losing consciousness in the process.

To be continued

Please Review


End file.
